


Платить по счёту

by Fioryairish



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fioryairish/pseuds/Fioryairish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тёмное прошлое Хэла Джордана возвращается, и ему приходится просить помощи у того, к кому он никогда бы не обратился.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paying the Price](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016477) by [FabulaRasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulaRasa/pseuds/FabulaRasa). 



> **Соавтор перевода:** Général Venus
> 
>  **Примечание:** Иногда, совсем немного (буквально капельку) переводчики позволяли себе вольности при переводе ;)

Уже в третий раз Хэл менял галстук, рассматривая себя в зеркале. Два предыдущих он отбросил с отвращением, даже не завязав.  
  
Он ошибся, решив, что выбрать галстук легко и оставив сие занятие напоследок. В его жизни одной из лучших вещей было отсутствие размышлений о том, что стоит надеть. Парадная форма и лётный костюм — этим ограничивался его гардероб. Прекрасная жизнь, однако в самый важный момент он оказался совершенно не готов к выбору галстука.  
  
— Выглядишь, как придурок, — сообщил Хэл своему отражению, с гримасой взирающему на него. — Кроме того, тебе бы не мешало поспать.  
  
Выпив чашку кофе на кухне, он бросил взгляд на часы. В квартире царила тишина. Вымыв кружку и оставив её в раковине, Хэл ещё раз посмотрел на часы. В спортивном разделе утренней газеты была статья, которую он хотел прочесть в автобусе. Загнув нужную страницу, он засунул газету под мышку, запер квартиру и отправился на автобусную остановку.  
  
Около пятидесяти минут требовалось, чтобы добраться на автобусе до станции, а потом ещё сорок пять минут на поезде. Обычная поездка, но с одним отличием: наконец-то у него было достаточно времени, чтобы прочитать статью, да и не только. Вокзал располагался в центре города, оттуда он и направился к месту назначения. Хэл пробыл в этом городе достаточно, чтобы знать окрестности, обходные и короткие пути.  
  
Оказалось, что он пришёл на полчаса раньше. Это вызвало у него раздражение, поскольку он планировал прийти лишь на пятнадцать минут раньше. Он предпочитал придерживаться плана, так его приучила военная жизнь. Обойдя квартал три раза и сверившись с часами, Хэл толкнул большие медные двери. Большой мраморный холл главного офиса «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис» встретил его холодным воздухом.  
  
— Извините, — обратился он к охраннику, сидящему за столом. Стол был расположен на небольшой высоте, и крупный флегматичный охранник в белой рубашке смотрел на Хэла сверху вниз. — У меня назначена встреча с господином Уэйном. Куда мне пройти?  
  
Ответа не последовало. Человек напротив просто осмотрел его, взял трубку и пробубнил что-то невнятное: большинство звуков похоронили его толстые щёки. Затем охранник тяжело поднялся и направился в сторону блестящих лифтов. У панели кнопок он вставил и повернул ключ, двери лифта открылись.  
  
— Отлично, — сказал Хэл, — так значит мне…  
  
Человек указал в сторону кабины, а сам побрёл обратно к своему столу. Хэл позволил лифту унести себя на сорок пятый этаж. Тот встретил его мягкими коврами, кожаной мебелью и улыбающейся секретаршей за столом, в отличие от холодного мраморного холла первого этажа.  
  
— Добрый день, господин Джордан, — поприветствовала его секретарша бархатным голосом, лучащимся добротой и теплом. — Не желаете ли чашечку кофе, чтобы скрасить ожидание?  
  
— Хорошо, благодарю.  
  
— Можете присесть. В данный момент господин Уэйн отвечает на неожиданный звонок, поэтому, боюсь, он сможет принять Вас только через несколько минут.  
  
— Окей, без проблем, — ответил Хэл. Ему пришлось сесть на один из диванов у стены. В приёмной располагался довольно большой каменный камин, по случаю лета заполненный зеленью в горшках. Симпатичная секретарша вернулась к работе. Её улыбка была такой же сияющей, как её волосы. Лишь раз она оторвала взгляд от компьютера и взглянула на Хэла, и в её глазах отражалась точная стоимость его костюма.  
  
Через двадцать минут он пожалел, что выкинул газету на вокзале. Словно прочитав его мысли, секретарь улыбнулась и проворковала:  
  
— Господин Джордан, не желаете ли газету или журнал, пока длится Ваше ожидание?  
  
— Э… нет, благодарю.  
  
— Если вдруг захотите, то на столе есть планшет.  
  
Ему потребовалась секунда, чтобы понять о чём она говорит. На стеклянном журнальном столике лежал новенький блестящий планшетный компьютер «Уэйн Текнолоджис».  
  
— Благодарю, — снова ответил он. Её улыбка стала шире. До Хэла начало доходить, что скрывалось под её улыбкой, и это ему не очень понравилось.  
  
Хэл старался не ёрзать, но все тактические ходы отступления к чтению он перечеркнул своим отказом. Он в ловушке. Но должен справиться. Наверняка она ждала момента его капитуляции. Решив попробовать некоторые техники медитации, которым его научил Киловог, он чуть не уснул, так что пришлось прекратить. Секретарша бы узрела его, Хэла, страшный позор в виде спящей туши со слюной, капающей из разинутого рта на диван, который явно стоил больше, чем вся его квартира вместе с мебелью. Но диван был чертовски мягок, скорей всего, это даже не телячья кожа. Возможно, ламы или ещё какого-нибудь зверя.  
  
Его часы отсчитали уже тридцать минут, когда раздалось слабое жужжание. Секретарша повернулась к нему с убийственно ослепительной улыбкой и произнесла:  
  
— Господин Уэйн готов принять Вас.  
  
— Великолепно! — ответил он, вздрогнув от поддельного энтузиазма в голосе. Она бесшумно провела его вниз по коридору. Может, здесь работают сайлоны*? Скорее да, чем нет. - решил для себя Хэл.  
  
Она открыла одну из створок двери в конце коридора.  
  
Кабинет, представший перед ним, оказался таким огромным, что было трудно заметить стол, располагавшийся рядом с гигантскими окнами. Брюс сидел за столом, перелистывая бумаги, на его лице читалось раздражение… Хотя нет, это было его обычное выражение.  
  
— Мистер Джордан, сэр, — сказала секретарь, когда Брюс обратил своё внимание на них. Клацнула закрывшаяся дверь за хладнокровной женщиной-сайлоном.  
  
Брюс нахмурился, глядя на него, нахмурился по-настоящему, даже морщинки появились. Неплохое начало.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
— У меня есть дело, — ответил Хэл, не зная, что ещё сказать. — Я позвонил и записался… у твоей секретарши, наверное. Три недели назад. На ближайшее время, когда ты мог бы принять меня.  
  
— У тебя крыша поехала? Похоже, сильнее обычного. Если ты хотел меня видеть, то какого чёрта записывался у моего секретаря, когда мог просто позвонить?  
  
— Вообще-то у меня нет твоего номера.  
  
— Ты Зелёный фонарь, ответственный за этот сектор космоса, и найти нужный номер для тебя большая проблема?  
  
Хэл прикусил губу от такого резкого ответа.  
  
— Ну… порой я предпочитаю старомодные способы, лицом к лицу.  
  
— Мы встречаемся лицом к лицу на Сторожевой башне по крайней мере два раза в неделю.  
  
— Да. Но не так… То дела Лиги, а это личное.  
  
Брюс, кажется, был заинтригован. Или это новый оттенок раздражения на его лице? Как бы то ни было, хозяин указал на стул напротив. Хэл присел, и отрепетированная речь испарилась из его головы. Он молчал, судорожно пытаясь вспомнить. Если бы только он мог произнести первые слова, а там как-нибудь прорвётся. Брюс смотрел на него с таким выражением лица, словно хотел повторить свой вопрос насчёт съехавшей крыши.  
  
— Мне нужно сперва рассказать тебе предысторию, — резко начал Фонарь. — потому что мне понадобится твой ответ. Так что сначала я хочу рассказать, с чего всё началось. Только это не та история, о которой рассказывают… что я несу. Хотя нет… всё нормально.  
  
Он ожидал язвительного ответа на свой пассаж, но реакции не последовало. Брюс сидел, сцепив пальцы, и ждал. Точно так же Брюс сидел на встречах Лиги, только там его руки были в перчатках. И затем Хэл вспомнил свою речь. На одно жалкое, тошнотворное мгновение он представил, как встаёт и уходит, извинившись за то, что совершил ужасную ошибку, выдумал что-то. Но потом он вспомнил, как потерял право выбора, и что меньше всего Хэл Джордан мог бы беспокоиться об обвинении в малодушии.  
  
— Моя мать была наркоманкой, — наконец сказал он. — хотя я уверен, что ты знал.  
  
— Нет, — ответил Брюс.  
  
— Ха, тогда твоё досье на меня не полное. Я не говорю, что она была особенной или что-то такое. Она употребляла и многое другое, алкоголь, например. Героин, кокс, кислота — когда она могла достать всё это. Её как магнитом тянуло к наркотикам. Но метамфетамин был её страстью. Дёшево и сердито, как она сама.  
  
Он перевёл дыхание, ожидая какой-то реакции, но в комнате стояла тишина.  
  
— Когда я был подростком, мы много переезжали, — продолжил Хэл, — по крайней мере, я так говорил людям, когда повзрослел. Такой своеобразный способ не произносить «мы были бездомными» или «всё своё детство мне пришлось заниматься каучсёрфингом». Ты не поверишь, как трудно быть наркоманом и удержаться на постоянной работе. Ну да ладно.  
  
Брюс по-прежнему сидел тихо, тем самым помогая собеседнику изливать душу, и не сводил взгляда с рук.  
  
— В любом случае, мы были тем, что сегодня называют голодающей семьёй. Нам всегда не хватало еды, не говоря уж о деньгах на что-либо ещё. Когда я стал старше, то стал подрабатывать. Где угодно, как угодно. Дохода особого не приносило, но хоть что-то.  
  
Он посмотрел на бесстрастное лицо Брюса,  
  
— Тебе, наверное, интересно, почему я не заявил в службу по защите детей или куда-то ещё.  
  
— Нет, — ответил Брюс.  
  
— Большинство людей спросило бы. Я вот спрашиваю, оглядываясь назад. Но когда растёшь среди этого, для тебя это норма. Лишь спустя годы я понял, что такое “нормально”. Спустя годы… — Хэл неожиданно потерял нить повествования. Жаль, что ныне мужчины не носят шляпы, он бы с радостью крутил её в руках, чтобы скрыть волнение.  
  
— Так или иначе, — продолжил он, — когда мне исполнилось пятнадцать, я нашёл работу. С большинства других работ мне пришлось уйти, потому что они не позволяли мне учиться. Школа была моим счастливым билетом. Я уже тогда серьёзно относился к учёбе, ибо не видел другого выхода, позволяющего не закончить, как Амбер.  
  
— Амбер - твоя мать? — спросил Брюс.  
  
— Да, но я никогда не называл её мамой или как-то так. Она ненавидела это. Говорила, что люди тогда смотрят на неё как на старуху. Поэтому мне приходилось звать её Амбер. Если забывал, она орала. Но я говорил о работе.  
  
— Когда тебе исполнилось пятнадцать.  
  
— Ага. У Амбер был парень по имени Бак, то уходил, то возвращался. Хотя, точнее, сел в тюрьму - вышел из тюрьмы. Периодически жил с нами. Сам догадайся, какой из наркомана и вора был образец взрослого мужчины. Его плюсом было то, что он знал как зашибать деньги, и он же находил для меня первые подработки.  
  
Он постучал пальцами по ноге.  
  
— Это было нелегально, — признался, наконец, Хэл. И уж точно не благотворительностью. Но… плата была огромной. Я получал серьёзные деньги. Мы смогли покупать еду, в какой-то момент мне даже удалось уговорить Амбер пройти реабилитацию. Всего на десять дней, правда, но я к тому, что у меня был шанс помочь нам.  
  
Хэл остановился как раз там, где не нужно было останавливаться. Репетируя речь, он решил, что лучше быстрее перейти к следующей части. Пауза сделала всё только хуже. Но теперь он не мог понять, как сгладить получившийся эффект. — Я был хастлером. Бак устраивал встречи со знакомыми за приличные суммы. Я выглядел старше своего возраста. И я ушёл через некоторое время. Спустя два года.  
  
В комнате было тихо и Хэс был за это благодарен.  
  
— Бак забирал часть моей зарплаты. Разумную часть. Он проявлял чувство такта относительно всего этого. Настаивал лишь на одном - снимать каждый раз, когда я… работал. Неожиданно, но Бак любил снимать и лелеял мечты пойти в киношколу. Его всегда заботил ракурс и прочие подобные вещи. Поэтому он записывал всё, а я позволял, потому что… я понятия не имел, что происходило с теми записями.  
  
Хэл сглотнул, как ему показалось довольно громко в такой тихой комнате.  
  
— Три месяца назад я узнал.  
  
Брюс тихо выдохнул.  
  
— Вот и конец рассказа, — сказал Хэл.  
  
— История закончилась шантажом.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Полагаю, три месяца назад Бак вновь появился в твоей жизни.  
  
— Не совсем…— сказал Хэл, — я ничего о нём не слышал с тех пор, как уехал из дома. Оказалось, он навсегда уехал незадолго до моего поступления в академию. Но у Амбер остались кое-какие его вещи, а пару месяцев назад её замучило любопытство и она прошлась по его ящикам. Кстати, она не сохранила ни одну мою школьную фотографию, а дерьмо этого козла хранила девятнадцать лет.  
  
— Значит, твоя мать, — сказал Брюс.  
  
— Да. Тут-то всё становится ещё интереснее! Несколько лет назад она узнала, что я Зелёный фонарь. Думаю, на церемонии награждения в саду роз, после Дарксайда. Забавно, да? Тогда Амбер начала выслеживать меня, писать письма. Сначала я игнорировал их. Мы не разговаривали годами и я не собирался возобновлять наши отношения. Да и о чём, чёрт возьми, нам разговаривать? Но несколько месяцев назад она нашла вещи Бака.  
  
Брюс снова сложил кончики пальцев вместе так, словно носил перчатки. Хэл заставил себя успокоиться.  
  
— Собственно, — начал он, — я могу выкупить эти записи. Пришлось обналичить все свои сбережения, продал почти всё что мог, но нужную сумму не наскребаю. Ты же знаешь, я снимаю квартиру, поэтому не имею недвижимости для залога, чтобы получить ссуду. Поэтому я подумал…  
  
— Какие у неё требования?  
  
— Пятьсот тысяч, — Хэл позволил этому осесть в комнате. По лицу Брюса нельзя было ничего понять, — Мне нужен поручитель, — сказал он, — все банки на восточном побережье мне отказали. Но я подумал, что если ты поможешь…  
  
— Сколько ты обналичил?  
  
— О, ну… для тебя не так уж и много. Я накопил двадцать семь тысяч. Лётчику-испытателю платят неплохо, и расходов особо крупных у меня нет.  
  
— Что ты продал?  
  
Хэл поколебался.  
  
— Машину. Компьютер, телевизор. Ничего действительно впечатляющего, но на какое-то время она отвязалась. Я имею в виду... смотри, само по себе это не такая уж ценность, верно? Да у половины Америки есть старые кассеты с домашним порно в гаражах. Но если она прилепит имя Зелёного фонаря, или газеты состряпают заголовки вроде “Девственный цветок Зелёного фонаря”, то тиражи побьют "Пятьдесят оттенков серого" до того, как я смогу произнести “это ложь” или “это не я” с риском разоблачения. Либо я признаюсь, и тогда имя Лиги будет втоптано в грязь, на сей раз из-за меня, а это попросту недопустимо.  
  
\- Не преувеличивай, — сказал Брюс. — Вот порно с Бэтменом побило бы все рекорды. А Фонарь бы продался небольшим тиражом.  
  
— Хорошо. Благодарю за превращение самого болезненного эпизода в моей жизни в ещё одну возможность умалить меня. Ты мне поможешь или нет?  
  
Брюс откинулся в кресле. Хэл не мог прочитать ничего на каменном лице собеседника.  
  
Интересно, это у него своя привычка или же его сделала таким маска?  
  
— Я не собираюсь помогать тебе получить ссуду.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал Хэл, — Конечно же нет, это было бы слишком легко. Ради Бога, я же не прошу тебя дать мне деньги. Жадная сволочь, мне всего лишь нужна помощь в получении кредита. Я не за милостыней пришёл! Да пошёл ты! Разве так трудно - понять и просто немного помочь…  
  
Хэл рывком встал со стула и прошёлся по комнате, чтобы успокоиться. Он не собирался так взрываться, но Брюс сидел с такой задумчивой рожей, словно не слушал его, а думал о чём-то своём.  
  
— Иди домой, — произнёс Брюс.  
  
Хэл замер. Он не мог поверить, что всё закончится вот так. Частичка его души верила, что Брюс ему поможет. Как, чёрт возьми, он мог поверить в такое?.  
  
— Ты думаешь, мне было легко сюда прийти? — Хэл старался контролировать дрожь в голосе — Думаешь, я бы пришёл, если бы всё было не безнадёжно?.  
  
Брюс посмотрел на него. Он по-прежнему смотрел отстранённо, словно что-то обдумывая, — Нет. — сказал наконец Брюс, — возвращайся домой.  
  
— Пошёл ты нахуй, - сказал Хэл, глядя в глаза Брюсу, - от всего сердца.  
  
После этого он повернулся и вышел, позволив идеально гладкой двери на идеально гладких петлях хлопнуть. Пройдя по идеально мягкому ковру к лифту, он на минуту остановился около секретарши с идеально слащавой улыбкой.  
  
— Итак, — сказал он в ответ на её улыбку, — Я плохо знаю Готэм, не порекомендуете хороший ресторанчик?  
  
Секретарша кивнула,  
  
— Довольно много, господин Джордан. Какая кухня вас интересует?  
  
— Ну, — начал он, — меня больше интересует компания, а не кухня.  
  
Она продолжала улыбаться, — А Вы…, — он было начал, но остановился при виде её сверкающей улыбки. — ни единого шанса?.  
  
— Верно, — сладко сказала она.  
  
— Прекрасно вписывается в прекрасный день, — Хэл ударил кулаком по кнопке моментально приехавшего лифта. А тяжёлые двери за его спиной закрылись, как крышка гроба над останками его жизни.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cylon - это раса идеальных роботов. Подробности у гугла)


	2. Глава 2

Сие событие произошло за два дня до встречи с Брюсом Уэйном. Сейчас же мужчина сидел в его гостиной.

Хэл возвращался после трудного дня на аэродроме, где неудачные полёты шли друг за другом. Но, видимо, вселенная решила оторваться на нём по полной. Закрыв за собой дверь и обернувшись, он узрел проклятого Уйэна, чинно восседающего посреди гостиной со скрещенными ногами в ожидании владельца квартиры. Одет мужчина был как всегда безупречно, а на лице красовалась холодная маска безразличия.

— Господи! — воскликнул Хэл, — меня чуть Кондратий не хватил. Нельзя так пугать людей.

И тут лётчик заметил на журнальном столике жёлтую, потрёпанную коробку с кривыми словами «ЛиЧНоЕ. Не ТРОгАть», написанные явно рукой Бака. Перед взором Хэла мелькнул сам Бак, огромный и пугающий до дрожи, каким казался в 11 лет. Но через миг в комнате остались лишь обычная обувная коробка да Брюс Уэйн, наблюдавший за ним.

В шоковом состоянии Хэл прошёл и сел в кресло, опустив голову на руки. Долгое время Хэл молчал, смотря на стоявшую между ними коробку. Она была заклеена скотчем, но Хэл и без того знал, что Брюс не стал бы заглядывать внутрь.

— Как? — прошептал Хэл, сглотнув. — Как ты это сделал?

— На самом деле это было не трудно. Твою мать было очень даже легко найти.

— И сколько ты заплатил?

Брюс закинул ногу на ногу.

— Нисколько.

— Нисколько?..

— Она мне её отдала. Я разыскал Амбер после нашего предыдущего разговора и объяснил, какой непоправимый ущерб Лиге — и тебе лично — нанесёт этот материал. В ответ, женщина призналась, что она просто хотела привлечь твоё внимание и сказала, что никогда не хотела причинить тебе зла.

Собеседник Брюса тихо рассмеялся.

— Прекрасно.

— Как я и сказал, это было несложно. Я не…

— Прекрасно сочинённая история! Обман мог и прокатить, но ты забыл, что я встречался с Амбер. Она не альтруистка и совершенно точно хотела причинить мне боль, по чётко сформулированным ею причинам. Но за старания — пять с плюсом. Сколько ты ей заплатил?

Тем временем филантроп почесал подбородок, словно оценивая качество бритья.

— Сумма не имеет значения. Главное, она больше не будет лезть в твою жизнь.

— Амбер хотя бы жива?..

— Да. По крайней мере была в нашу последнюю встречу.

— Тогда она точно не уйдёт из моей жизни, уж поверь. Сколько ты заплатил за молчание?

— Я не собираюсь…

— Твою мать, Брюс! Сколько ты, чёрт побери, заплатил?! — завопил Хэл, пиная несчастный столик. В воздух взметнулась кипа бумаг: газеты, отчёты, которые ему требовалось завтра сдать, и запросы на тренировочные вылеты. Всё теперь снежной лавиной лежало на полу комнаты. Брюс же невозмутимо взирал на происходящее, никак не реагируя на Хэла.

— Пять…, — сказал он наконец.

— Пять тысяч?.. Какого?.. Не верю! Она позволила себя уговорить за пятёрку?! — прервал его Хэл.

— Не тысяч.

— Но ты сказал… — непонимающе произнёс Хэл, тут до него дошла страшная правда и его сердце ушло в пятки. Ощущая себя роботом, он встал и начал судорожно ходить по комнате, ощущая потребность двигаться. Остановившись, он мёртвой хваткой вцепился в подоконник, а в его голове вертелась только одна мысль: «не тысяч, не тысяч, не тысяч…».

С трудом выговаривая слова, Хэл проговорил:

— Ты заплатил пять миллионов за эту коробку.

— Заплатил, — сказал Брюс и Хэл прикрыл глаза.

— Офигеть, — сказад Хэл. — Я, конечно, делал хорошие деньги в те дни, но, честно сказать, за меня никогда не платили ТАКИЕ суммы. Кажется, настоящие шлюхи не теряют квалификации, как думаешь?

— Это не…

— Прости, — сказал Хэл. — Я не должен был этого говорить. Просто забудь. Слушай, понимаю, что теперь я застрял надолго и если продолжительность человеческой жизни не увеличится на триста лет, то мне никогда не выплатить этот долг до того как отброшу кони. Но около пяти тысяч в месяц я смогу выплачивать. Дай мне немного времени и я…

— Послушай меня, — оборвал его Брюс. Причём, кажется, в его голосе проскользнули нотки ярости. — Ты не должен мне никаких денег, хотя я понимаю, что ты считаешь себя обязанным мне. Уже в течение нескольких лет я держу специальный фонд на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств и для защиты Лиги от любых опасностей. Угроза одному из нас означает угрозу всем нам. Я просто нейтрализовал её, поэтому ты мне ничего не должен.

— Специальный фонд, — пробормотал Хэл. — Ё-моё, ты действительно думаешь, что я настолько тупой? Лучом из задницы радужного единорога на волшебный счёт в швейцарском банке чудесным образом упал мешок денег и я никому ничего не должен. Магия!

Фонарь развернулся и стал мерить комнату шагами. Его воображение рисовало встречу Брюса Уэйна с Амбер. Он разговаривал с ней ради него, скорее всего довольно долго. Такие мысли заставляли Хэла мысленно рвать на себе волосы и внутренне корчиться от стыда.

— Хэл, — впервые его имя прозвучало из уст Брюса так по-свойски, — послушай, ты не должен мне ничего. Понимаю, звучит неприлично, но для меня пять миллионов это не деньги. Максимум, что я мог на них купить, — нормальную яхту. Но тут я получил больше, чем лодка. И гораздо больше чем-то, что находится в этой коробке.

— Ничего не понимаю. Ты о чём вообще?

— Я купил не только содержимое коробки. Я купил всё. Включая права на историю Амбер. Ну, точнее, «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис» приобрело, как медиа-конгломерат. А у меня далеко не одна газета. Когда до неё дошло, каким тиражом эта история может разойтись, Амбер была на седьмом небе от счастья. И счастлива иметь дело со мной.

Хэл вновь сел, чувствуя себя выжатым.

— Она решила, что ты собираешься это опубликовать, — наконец сказал он.

— Да. Поэтому она и подписала со мной контракт. Я имею исключительные права на всю печатную продукцию, и, что гораздо важнее, исключительные права на все аспекты этой истории. Поэтому Амбер не может, скажем, дать интервью любой газете или как-либо разгласить информацию, даже в подкасте на ютубе. Иначе она нарушит контракт и мои адвокаты сожрут её с потрохами, а также отнимут все деньги. Согласись, она не будет действовать против своих интересов.

У Хэла вырвался тихий смешок. Брюс очаровал Амбер и убедил её подписать. Да ему и убеждать не пришлось, она сама ринулась подписывать, истекая слюной.

— Прекрасно, — сказал Брюс, вероятно связав смех Хэла с ограничениями контракта Амбер. — Я не был бы мульти-миллиардером, если бы не нанял первоклассных адвокатов.

— А ты разве мульти-миллиардер не потому, что ими были твои родители? ..

— И это тоже. Также ты должен знать, что её контракт ограничивает право общения с тобой. Точнее, убирает это право полностью. Ты её больше не увидишь.

Хэл сидел в прострации, не зная, как реагировать на такое.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — всё, что он смог выдавить.

— Потому что она несла угрозу Лиге. Я не мог этого допустить.

Пилот покачал головой.

— Всё не так просто. Эх, если бы в детстве я не был таким придурком…

— По-моему, ты в детстве был кем угодно, но не придурком. Слушай, Джордан, я не собираюсь разглагольствовать о необходимости раскрывать свои чувства — и, пожалуйста, не вздумай принять это за приглашение изливать мне душу —, но подумай насчёт разговора с Диной. В некоторых смыслах она может быть… полезна.

— Значит, это конец истории. Амбер вернётся домой с пятью миллионами долларов и за полгода промотает их на что-то покруче метамфетамина…

— Кхм, не с пятью. С вычетом налогового сбора для медиа-контрактов она уйдёт с четырьмя миллионами и девятьсот пятьюдесятью тысячами. Следовательно, твои сбережения остаются в сохранности и я бы советовал тебе купить новую мебель, а так же обзавестись приличным автомобилем.

— Чудненько… — сказал Хэл, — значит ты дал мне денег, да? Или будешь дальше настаивать, что это всё сделал радужный единорог?

— Заметил ты или нет, но я стараюсь нести справедливость, — ответил Брюс, — сегодня она выглядит так. Хотя я бы предпочёл запереть эту женщину в тюремной камере до конца её жизни. Но сейчас справедливей было вернуть тебе твою жизнь и убрать из неё тех, кто пытается всё испортить.

Хэл взглянул на коробку. У него в голове вертелось множество мыслей, но он понятия не имел, что сказать.

— Я не знаю, что сказать. Возможно… возможно мне не стоило кричать на тебя и крыть тебя матом. И называть сволочью. Честно, мне сейчас очень стыдно.

— Значит, деньги потрачены не зря. Хочу заметить, что ни одно слово, брошенное мне, и рядом не стояло с тем, как ты называл себя.

Сжав челюсти, Хэл устремил взор в пол. Тем временем Брюс встал, собираясь уходить, — мой секретарь будет на связи, если что. И не стоит пытаться за ней приударить. Она, кстати, лесбиянка, хотя это никак не влияет на твои шансы.

— Спасибо, — сказал Хэл, — Спасибо за всё. Мне ещё надо поблагодарить тебя за…

— Нет, — выпалил Брюс. В его голосе вновь послышалось что-то похожее на гнев — не вздумай. Не благодари меня.

— Ага, ведь я же ничего не должен тебе. Это всё радужные единороги.

— Ты и не должен. Ведь так поступают друзья.

— Ладно, — сказал Хэл, — хорошо. Правда, я никогда не думал, что наши отношения характеризуются именно так.

— Я знаю, — бросил Брюс, тем временем внимательно оглядывая квартиру. Подойдя к кухонному столу и оторвав уголок газеты, он набросал на нём что-то найденным на столе карандашом.

— Держи, — сказал он, протягивая листок, — на случай, если единорог понадобится снова.

И филантроп вышел из квартиры, захлопнув за собой дверь, оставив Хэла растерянно смотреть на зажатую в руке бумажку с аккуратно выведенным на ней номером телефона.


	3. Глава 3

Более они не разговаривали об этом.  
  
И как прежде продолжали вместе с Брюсом - то есть Бэтмэном - выполнять задания Лиги и нести вахту в Сторожевой башне. Словно никогда не было ни того разговора, ни проклятой коробки. Хэл получал свою долю мрачных Бэт-взгядов, но его, как и раньше, это абсолютно не волновало.  
  
А вот любопытство распирало.  
  
Ведь Брюс назвал его не кем-нибудь, а другом. Тем не менее он, кажется, с трудом мог долго выносить присутствие Хэла. Любопытно, что Брюс влез во все эти неприятности ради него. Ему ведь пришлось сидеть в одной комнате с той, кого Бэтмен терпеть не мог и при этом ему напускать на себя доброжелательный вид, чтобы получить желаемое. Вообще это было какое-то небэтменовское поведение от начала и до конца. ЛЮБОПЫТНО.  
  
Настолько, что в голову начали лезть мысли. А когда в голову Хэла лезли мысли, они приводили его к выводам. А уж полученные выводы были и вовсе прелюбопытнейшими.  
  
— Слушай, — сказал он однажды Кларку, подсаживаясь к нему после встречи Лиги, — вы с Бэтсом довольно близки, верно?  
  
Кларк взглянул на него с выражением, близким к панике, и отложил в сторону планшет.  
  
— Эээ…  
— Я имел в виду по-дружески. Ни о чём другом я не спрашивал. А должен? Можешь поделиться, если есть чем.  
  
Кларк покосился на дверь, явно надеясь на чьё-нибудь появление, которое спасёт его от неудобных расспросов. Паника определённо приближалась.  
  
— Эээ…  
  
— Ладно, не обращай внимания, ты не обязан отвечать. Я к тому, что вы двое близки и если кто-нибудь знает Бэтса, это Супс, я прав?  
  
— Хэл. Ты сейчас о чём вообще говоришь?  
  
— О дружбе. Кстати, это довольно странно, правда? То, что вы сблизились? Просто, вы же довольно разные.  
  
— Вы с Барри тоже, — заметил Кларк.  
  
— Верно. И я знаю о Барри практически всё. Уверен, у вас с Бэтсом так же.  
  
— Хэл, что ты…  
  
— Он абсолютный натурал? Стопроцентно? Брюс, то есть.  
  
Кларк уставился на Хэла.  
  
— И каким боком тебя касается личная жизнь Брюса?  
  
— Никаким. Именно поэтому я не знаю ответа, а ты знаешь. Есть ли хоть малейший шанс того, что он иногда играет за другую команду?  
  
— Ты спрашиваешь у меня об ориентации Брюса.  
  
— Да. Именно.  
  
— Ладно. Да, я знаю ответ, — Кларк взглянул в глаза Фонарю, — но ничто на Земле или любой другой планете, солнечной системе или галактике не заставит меня рассказать это тебе. Ничто, никто, никогда.  
  
— У меня нет никаких грязных мотивов, обещаю.  
  
— А мне без разницы, какие у тебя мотивы. — Кларк снова взял в руки планшет и потянулся за кофе.  
  
— Окей, — произнёс Хэл, — значит, ты швыряешь меня в это вслепую. И тебя всё устраивает.  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Прекрасно, — сказал Хэл. Он встал и направился к двери, однако остановился на полпути. — Эй. Ты же не собираешься пересказать наш разговор Брюсу?  
  
— Не знаю, — ответил Кларк, отпивая кофе. — а что ты можешь мне предложить?  
  
— Знаешь, а ты совсем не такой хороший человек, каким тебя считают.  
  
— Ага.  
  
Хэл уже поворачивал дверную ручку, когда раздался голос Кларка:  
  
— Хэл.  
  
— А?  
  
— Причинишь ему боль — я тебя убью.  
  
Хэл нахмурился, пытаясь понять, всерьёз это или у Кларка просто такие шуточки. Но Кларк вновь перенёс своё внимание на кофе и планшет, а за самим Фонарём уже закрывалась дверь.  
  
Однако он так ничего и не предпринял. Всего лишь поразмыслил об этом какое-то время, оценивая варианты. Пока в один прекрасный день с мыслью “да в конце-то концов!” Хэл не набрал номер из записной книжки.  
  
— Уэйн. — произнёс голос на другом конце линии.  
  
— А как ты отличаешь, кому из вас звонят? У тебя для Бэтмена отдельный номер?  
  
В трубке прозвучал тяжёлый вздох.  
  
— Джордан. Какой приятный сюрприз.  
  
— Да, да. А если я скажу, что мне не нужен ещё один миллион долларов, ты будешь больше рад моему звонку?  
  
— Не сказал бы. Что тебе нужно?  
  
— Я разве не могу позвонить, чтобы просто пообщаться?  
  
— Маловероятно.  
  
— Теперь я понял, с чего ты взял, что люди маловероятно захотят общаться с тобой.  
  
— Нет, я сказал маловероятно, потому что общение требует остроумия и вежливости. Думаю, ты понимаешь, отчего я сомневаюсь в этом.  
  
— О, Господи, — ухмыляясь, произнёс Хэл, — Я прав. Вот что происходит. Ты _флиртуешь_ со мной.  
  
Он услышал ещё один вздох Брюса.  
  
— Или ты нарциссист, считающий себя центром вселенной.  
  
— _Или_ оба варианта верны. То, что ты параноик, не значит, что люди не пытаются тебя убить на самом деле, а то, что ты нарциссист, не значит, что люди с тобой не флиртуют на самом деле.  
  
Последовала пауза.  
  
— Моя утренняя головная боль становится всё сильнее. Мы можем перейти к цели твоего звонка?  
  
— Окей. Вот она. Есть ли какой-то шанс, что ты разрешишь мне угостить тебя ужином?  
  
Пауза в трубке была настолько длинной, что Хэл на самом деле начал волноваться, не положили ли на другом конце трубку. Или попросту выкинули телефон в ближайшую урну и забыли обо всём.  
  
— Где? — единственное, что в конце-концов прозвучало.  
  
— Где? Ты спрашиваешь потому, что уже согласен и хочешь уточнить детали или потому, что не согласишься, пока не узнаешь место?  
  
— Второе. Я не собираюсь ужинать в каком-то “Olive Garden” просто чтобы потешить твоё некстати проснувшееся чувство долга.  
  
— Некстати проснувшееся чувство… а ну погоди, ты, грёбаный… — Хэл помассировал висок. Кажется, головная боль теперь и у него. — Я пока что не выбрал заведение, потому что не думал, что ты на самом деле согласишься, если хочешь знать.  
  
— То есть это полусырая идея, а не настоящее приглашение.  
  
— Да. То есть, нет. Это…  
  
— Это чудо, что наш сектор космоса ещё не взорвался под твоей охраной. Позвонишь, когда соберёшься пригласить.  
  
После этого телефон действительно замолчал.  
  
— О, Господи, — пробормотал Хэл, уставившись на телефон. — Ты просто космически невыносимый придурок. Да что ты о себе…  
  
Тут он остановился, заново прокручивая в голове состоявшийся диалог. Где-то там Брюс по-настоящему согласился на ужин. С ним. Либо всё потихоньку налаживается, либо только что он совершил тупейший поступок за всю свою жизнь.  
  
Или оба варианта верны.


	4. Глава 4

Забронировать столик в Chez Manissse было несложно. Этот ресторан не был ни модным, ни популярным — хотя, вернее, он блистал двадцать пять лет назад, а затем элегантно состарился вместе со своими клиентами. Небольшое уютное заведение, в котором не шастают папарацци, а еда недооценена так же сильно, как атмосфера. К тому же, не сногсшибательно дорогое — пытаться впечатлить Брюса Уэйна было бы невероятно глупо и абсолютно бесполезно.  
Хэл прибыл на двадцать пять минут раньше, просто чтобы убедиться, что столик правильный: угловой, подальше от людей, где Брюс мог бы расслабиться. Также он колебался, не зная, стоит ли заказывать вино до прихода Брюса или это проигрышный ход. Его знание вин явно не дотягивало до уровня Брюса, так что Хэл наверняка сядет в лужу.  
Он дважды переставлял стулья, не зная, с какой стороны предпочтёт сесть Брюс. Наверное, с той, откуда видно комнату. Но тогда он будет слишком поглощён наблюдением за всеми остальными, а Хэлу придётся весь вечер бороться за его внимание с подозрительным официантом или сексуальным возможно-вором-драгоценностей за соседним столиком.  
Во время ожидания он жевал хлебные палочки и усыпал крошками чистую скатерть. Попытавшись их смахнуть, он лишь измельчил их ещё сильнее. Может, попросить новую скатерть? Нет, тогда персонал его возненавидит, а ему нужна их симпатия. Они и так довольно осуждающе косились на его хлебные палочки.  
Встреча была назначена на 8, а на часах уже 8.04. Брюс всегда пунктуален. Что-то произошло. Что-то срочное, какой-то побег из Аркхама или какой-то суперзлодей отравил токсинами бассейны города. Или же ничего не произошло. Ничегошеньки, а Брюс не явился потому, что таким образом решил преподать Хэлу урок, и, чёрт побери, это было весьма вероятно. Удручающе вероятно. Настолько вероятно, что скатывалось всё ближе к “скорее всего” с каждой минутой. Хэл уже смирился и собрался встать из-за стола, но тут он заметил у входа тёмную макушку. Правда, скорее, дело было не в ней, а в особой манере двигаться. Движения Брюса отличались от движений обычных людей - минимальное сотрясение воздуха, максимальная экономия мышечной силы. Хэл бы назвал их хищническими, но тут он осознал, что уже секунд сорок размышляет над походкой Уэйна, а то, что началось как праздное любопытство, сквозь призму увлекательных сексуальных возможностей было… чем-то большим.  
— Ты выбрал вино? — вот и всё, что произнёс Брюс, когда официант показал ему столик. Хэл неуклюже поднялся, не зная точно правил этикета, затем попытался замереть в воздухе, потому что вспомнил, что так ведут себя с женщинами и он может оскорбить Брюса. И в итоге всё вышло совсем неловко.  
— Я… нет. Ты… приоделся.  
— У тебя инфаркт приключился?  
— Нет, я… растерялся. — с языка Хэла чуть не сорвалось “Ты красивый”, что являлось абсолютной правдой. И это было скорее удивительное наблюдение, чем комплимент. Жакет с узором “ломаная клетка”, светло-серая водолазка, чёрные брюки в тонкую полоску — костюм, который можно собрать только в гардеробной кого-то вроде Уэйна. Он же в своей рубашке и штанах цвета хаки выглядел нелепо, будто студентик-пижон. Боже.  
— Ну, я почти не успел, — сказал Брюс, — я имею в виду одеться. На втором этаже сработала противопожарная система… Во всех комнатах, включая мою гардеробную.  
— Суперзлодеи?  
— Если подразумевать под суперзлодеями одиннадцатилетнего мальчишку, неспособного понять, почему он не должен отрабатывать боевые манёвры пылающим мечом, то да, именно это и произошло.  
Теперь Хэл заметил, насколько плотно сжаты губы Брюса. Интересно, это из-за остаточной злости на Робина?  
— Твой дом уцелел?  
— Частично. Ничего не загорелось, хвала мирозданию, но практически всё моё имущество промокло насквозь. К счастью, в прачечной у меня остались кое-какие вещи из поездки на прошлой неделе. Об остальном позаботится Альфред.  
— Оу. Ладно, слушай, если тебе нужно перенести… Это всё наводит на мысли, что сегодня ты должен быть дома.  
— Зачем, у меня дома мокро. Что здесь хорошего? — он критично разглядывал меню.  
— Понятия не имею, не был ни разу. Кто-то засунул их буклет мне под дворники, и я решил оценить.  
— Угу. Ну, я слышал позитивные отзывы, но никогда не заходил. Хотя насчёт конфи нужно будет уточнить.  
— И часто у тебя подобное?  
Брюс пролистал меню до последней страницы.  
— Что именно?  
— Твой сын пытается сжечь твой дом?  
— Вообще-то да. Так что перенесение встречи не сделает мою жизнь проще. Дэмиен… не похож на других детей. Его растили как убийцу, тренируя для этого с рождения. После такого научиться жить, как обычный ребёнок — настоящее испытание.  
— Вот только он не такой. Не обычный ребёнок. То есть, жить бок о бок с тобой и твоей ночной работой — не самое нормальное времяпровождение для ребёнка.  
— Если бы я попытался удержать его дома и вдали от моей “ночной работы”, как ты выразился, всё было бы хуже. Я однажды попытался его отстранить, и это обернулось… катастрофой, из-за которой нас обоих впоследствии чуть не убили. — голос Брюса звучал устало, и на мгновение Хэл увидел не того Уэйна, которого представлял себе — лениво перебирающего пиджаки в гардеробе, — а Уэйна, орущего на сына и отчаянно пытающегося найти какую-нибудь сухую одежду, чтобы успеть на встречу вовремя, все эти с шумом захлопнутые двери и громкие ругательства, и, возможно, опаздывающего Уэйна, с бранью садящегося в машину.  
— Ну, сейчас ты здесь. — беспечно произнёс Хэл, и Брюс поднял на него глаза.  
— Да. Почему бы тебе не сделать заказ за нас обоих?  
— Мне? Я же понятия не имею, что ты захочешь. Почему я должен выбирать?  
— Потому что обычно я ношу контактные линзы. Те самые, которые на данный момент потопом смывает в канализацию, и, если честно, я совершенно ничего не вижу. Просто выбери что-нибудь.  
— Погоди, как ты сюда доехал?  
— Вождение не проблема, я дальнозоркий. Ты собираешься делать выбор? Тебе станет легче, если я скажу, что тут нет французского эквивалента жареных куриных крылышек?  
— Что насчёт… О-о-о, точно, там есть _линзы_. Дошло. Так ты не видишь вблизи. Ты носишь очки?  
— Иногда.  
— И, дай угадаю, они тоже потерялись?  
— О, нет. Я совершенно точно знаю, где они. Их разобрали, а линзы использовали в качестве устройства для преломления лазера в огнемёте.  
Хэл не смог сдержать смеха.  
— Картинка начинает складываться.  
— И будет верной. — Блюс легонько потёр лоб, — Во всяком случае, я обнаружил этот демонтаж только в 7.30 сегодня вечером. И в тот момент мне пришлось провести стратегическое отступление…”  
— Ты сдался.  
— Признаю, кому-то, не тренированному для сражений, может так показаться.  
Смех Хэла перерос в ухмылку.  
— Бог тебе в помощь, ты же растишь детскую версию себя. Он — это ты, сам же понимаешь.  
— Мне об этом сообщали. — раздражение в чертах лица Брюса начало понемногу сглаживаться. — И если я недостаточно сильно его наказываю за выходки, подобные сегодняшней, это оттого, что часть меня благодарна, что он вымещает свою злость на предметах, а не на людях. Могло быть хуже. Было хуже.  
Он поднял взгляд и Хэл заглянул в глаза Брюса — шокирующе ясные и серые на фоне серой водолазки — и что-то сжалось и повернулось у него под ложечкой. _Ой-ой_ , подумал Хэл, пытаясь напомнить себе, что это всего лишь эксперимент. Он потыкал палочкой медведя (как называл подшучивания над Бэтменом Флэш), просто чтобы увидеть, отреагирует ли медведь. О последствиях он совершенно не задумывался, и сейчас Хэл начал понимать, что это с его стороны было очень, очень зря.  
У него возник дикий порыв отлучиться в уборную и позвонить Барри. “ _Бар, что мне делать, кажется, я влюбился в Бэтмена, о чём совершенно забыл, когда приглашал его на ужин_ ”. Барри бы смеялся до слёз. Хотя нет, не стал бы. Он бы спросил: “ _ты о чём, чёрт побери, говоришь, влюбился в кого?_ ”, потому что Хэл не сподобился сказать лучшему другу “ _эй, знаешь, грубо говоря я не совсем натурал_ ”. Об этом Хэл тоже забыл. Он так и не открылся лучшему другу, что вообще-то довольно грустно. Барри будет в ярости.  
Брюс наблюдал за ним с любопытством.  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Ага. Ага, всё путём. Ладненько, посмотрим, — произнёс он, обращаясь к официанту, который ненавязчиво маячил у него за спиной, оценивая, как подумал Хэл, качество пиджака.  
— Avez-vous décidé, monsieur?  
—Je pense que oui. Recommandez-vous le potage crécy, ou les crêpes d'asperge?  
— Ah, le potage, certainement monsieur. Mais avec le coulis de persil, si vous me demanderiez.  
— Bien, merci, alors... deux potages crécy, avec coulis, et deux navarins d'agneau et. . . peut-être ce vin italien, le Montepulciano? Que pensez-vous?  
Официант смягчился при звуках французской речи Хэла и начал ему мягко улыбаться.  
—Ah non, monsieur, avec l'agneau? Le Montepulciano, ce n'est pas mauvais, mais c'est un vin un petit peu. . .prosaïque? A mon avis, le meilleur vin pour cet agneau, c'est le pinot noir, la Romanée Saint-Vivant. Ça vous plait, monsieur?  
Пино было примерно в три раза дороже, чем Монтепульчано, но он кивнул.  
— Bien. Si vous le recommandez. Et merci.  
— De rien, monsieur, — официант улыбнулся на прощание, забирая их меню и уходя, а Хэла с другой стороны стола ждал изгиб брови Брюса.  
— Я не мешаю?  
— Нет, всё ок, я могу взять его номер вместе с чеком.  
— Не сомневаюсь. Это входит в твои привычки?  
— Что, говорить по-французски? Не совсем. У ВВС несколько лет существовала программа оперативно-тактической подготовки с союзниками НАТО — программа обмена сотрудниками, на самом деле. Я провёл 18 месяцев в Шамбле-Бюссьер, оттуда и вынес язык. Скорее всего, я не доберусь даже до третьей страницы учебника по грамматике, но без проблем разговариваю обо всём, что меня увлекает.  
— Интересно, — сказал Брюс, — хотя я имел в виду флирт с официантами.  
— Не-а. Ты говорил о флирте с мужчинами.  
— Правда? — Брюс сделал глоток воды, окидывая комнату спокойным осторожным взглядом.  
— Возможно, это тебя удивит, но нет. Привычки флиртовать.  
— Возможно, не удивит.  
В ответ на это Хэл сузил глаза.  
— Не знаю даже, как это воспринимать. И раз уж мы откровенничаем друг с другом, я нифига не знаю, как воспринимать тебя.  
— Я намного проще, чем ты думаешь.  
Хэл откинулся на спинку стула, наблюдая, как официант открывает Romanée Saint-Vivant, и пытался оценить вот этого конкретного Брюса Уэйна, сидящего напротив него — не совсем Бэтмена, но и совершенно точно не лаконичного мрачного Брюса, которого, как ему казалось, он знал.  
— Я думал, ты обернёшь это в пошлую шутку, — произнёс Хэл, — что-то вроде того, что тебя надо принимать. Посчитал, что ты можешь такое сделать с вероятностью примерно сорок процентов.  
— Я и пошутил. Мысленно.  
Хэл рассмеялся.  
— А теперь я весь вечер буду думать, как именно. Тебе проще сразу мне рассказать.  
Лёгкая улыбка Брюса была отрешённой и, возможно, слегка грустной. Хэл начал понимать, что общение с Брюсом Уэйном не особо отличается от программы языкового погружения — похоже на то, что тебя высадили в Киргизии и ожидают, что ты найдёшь дорогу к ближайшему Макдоналдс*. Постепенно ты начинаешь узнавать уже виденные тобой изгибы губ и расшифровывать ранее непонятные значения.  
— Послушай, — произнёс Брюс, — я не хочу, чтобы ты решил, что я не благодарен за ужин. Это очень приятно. Но я к тому, что это было совершенно не обязательно.  
— Верно, — ответил Хэл, — некстати проснувшееся чувство долга, я помню. Ты серьёзно думаешь, что если мне кто-то даст пять миллионов долларов, я приглашу его на ужин и решу, что всё путём?  
— Это хороший ужин.  
— Откуда тебе знать, ты же его даже ещё не пробовал.  
— Я к тому…  
— Да, я понял, к чему ты. — сказал Хэл. — и ты прав, что сомневаешься, в самом деле прав. Буквально вчера в очереди в Shop 'n Save парень с полной тележкой товаров пропустил меня вперёд, потому что я хотел купить всего парочку вещей, и бам, я падаю на линолеум и сосу его член, как Hoover*, прежде чем успел осознать, что я делаю. О, и это я даже не рассказал о прошлой неделе, когда пожилая леди на заправке сделала мне скидку и, говорю тебе, я едва успел рассчитаться перед тем, как мои колени коснулись пола, так что, очевидно, перед твоим счётом в банке я обязан совершенно терять контроль. Я поражён, что до сих пор не выдрал твою ширинку зубами.  
Брюс опустил глаза. Его лицо побелело, а губы сжались в тонкую полоску. Принесённый суп был подан в полной тишине. Хэл убийственной хваткой вцепился в рукоять ножа, чувствуя, как кровь — гнев — пульсирует в его висках. Брюс сложил свою салфетку.  
— Извини меня, — произнёс он, — хотя ты вправе и не извинять. Позволь объяснить. Я вечно, чёрт побери, всё ломаю. Тем и живу. И не только всё. Всех. Я неспособен общаться с людьми, так что конец этого вечера можно было предвидеть даже до этого разговора. Я… сожалею, если хочешь знать.  
Брюс аккуратно положил салфетку на стол и поднялся. Хэлу стоило бы что-то ответить, но в голову не приходило совершенно ничего. Так что вместо этого он вцепился в запястье собирающегося уходить Брюса.  
— Стой.  
— Отпусти меня. — Брюс так сильно сжал челюсти, что с трудом произносил слова.  
— Просто… Прошу. Просто сядь. Ты можешь… Можешь просто сесть? Ты можешь просто сесть и поужинать со мной?  
— С чего бы тебе этого хотеть?  
— Я просто хочу, ладно? Мы можем просто поужинать?  
Брюс осторожно присел. С минуту они молчали, затем Хэл нервно потёр лоб.  
— Слушай, — начал он, — ты ничего не ломал. Это моя вина. Мы можем просто забыть, что я психанул, и съесть немного супа из баранины, выпить абсурдно дорогого вина… И, не знаю, что там ещё люди делают, ужиная вместе.  
— То, что я предположил, было непростительно.  
— Брюс. Тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что твои отношения с людьми ломаются из-за того, что когда они дают тебе второй шанс, ты не знаешь, как его использовать?  
— Постоянно.  
— Тогда… Не _делай_ так. Слушай, просто поужинай со мной, потому что если ты уйдёшь сейчас, весь ресторан поймёт, что ты меня отшил, и это будет очень грустно, а мне придётся сидеть и есть, как будто меня это не волнует, что ещё более грустно. Давай просто поужинаем, хорошо?  
— Мне не нужна жалость.  
— Я… — Хэлу захотелось побиться лбом о стол. — _Что_? Как мы вообще до такого дошли? Что происходит в твоей голове? Жалость? Каким боком здесь вообще вылезла жалость? _О-о-о-о-о_ , — протянул Хэл, — дошло. Быль любезным с Брюсом значит жалеть Брюса. Окей. Боже, к тебе должно прилагаться руководство по эксплуатации.  
— И об этом мне также сообщали.  
Хэл вздохнул.  
— Ты та ещё головоломка.  
— Я… извиняюсь.  
Хэл начал крутить в руке ложку, периодически постукивая ею по скатерти. Нетронутый суп насыщенного оранжевого цвета взирал на них с укоризной. Тихие разговоры и приглушённый смех остальных посетителей создавали успокаивающий фоновый шум.  
— Я не сразу понял, — сказал он, — что ты флиртовал. Ну, раньше. Я был уверен, что ты попросту меня ненавидишь. Ты флиртуешь, как ребёнок.  
— Да, — ответил Брюс, — я многое делаю, как ребёнок.  
У Хэла была парочка предположений насчёт этого, но комментировать он не стал. Ему стоит пересмотреть свою привычку говорить первое, что придёт в голову — при общении с Брюсом это равнозначно курению рядом с бензобаком.  
— Ладненько, — сказал он, — спасибо, что остался.  
— Ну… Ты надел выглаженную рубашку. Жаль твоих стараний.  
— Ага, — широко улыбнулся Хэл, — опять этот ребяческий флирт, мне нравится. Обычный человек может подумать: “Да он издевается надо мной, высмеивая мою манеру одеваться”, но я-то вижу страсть, скрытую за этими словами.  
— Ты же помнишь наш предыдущий разговор о нарциссизме?  
— О, прекрати, дурашка. Мы же на людях и всё такое. Что о нас подумают?  
— Ты невыносим.  
Хэл запрокинул голову и рассмеялся.  
— Слишком поздно. Всем твоим словам я просто-напросто буду придавать совершенно противоположное значение. Я подобрал ключик к Брюсу Уэйну.  
Ироничная полуулыбка Брюса была ему ответом.  
— Заткнись, придурок, и ешь свой ужин.  
— Господи, как весело. Как так вышло, что ты до сих пор одинок?  
Суп они доели в уютном молчании, и, похоже, никто в зале не заметил их небольшой пикировки. Вероятно, подобные сцены часто происходили в таких ресторанчиках, как Chez Manisse, и персонал попросту к ним привык. А, возможно, их обучали всегда быть невозмутимыми. Так что Хэл решил не заморачиваться и вести себя так, как будто всё в порядке. На этот раз он даже сделал попытку поддержать разговор. Они говорили обо всём и ни о чём. Хэл задал ещё несколько вопросов о Дэмиене, а Брюс (внезапно) на них ответил, после чего Фонарь решил слегка сгладить впечатление о его проблемном сыне парочкой рассказов из серии “Мои самые идиотские детские выходки”, в ответ на которые Брюс лишь молча покачал головой.  
— Да ладно, — сказал Хэл, — как будто ты в детстве ничего не вытворял. Уверен, Альфреду есть, что рассказать.  
— Но он не расскажет, потому что работает на меня.  
— Ага, порой мне кажется, что это ты на него работаешь.  
— Не неверно. Если ты подразумеваешь, что когда он орёт, я подчиняюсь.  
Хэл улыбнулся.  
— Я бы за такое зрелище кучу денег отдал. Не знал, что что-то может напугать Б… тебя, — быстро поправил себя Хэл. Они были в тихом уголке тихого ресторана и их никто не подслушивал, но он был ошеломлён этой своей почти оговоркой.  
— Меня многое пугает, — сказал Брюс, игнорируя ошибку, — у меня есть дети.  
— Кроме сожжённого дома, я имею в виду.  
— Я не о том, — ответил тот, — если ты думаешь, что сожжённый дом — это самое страшное, то у тебя точно нет своих детей.  
— Нет, и слава Богу. Я наверняка застрелился бы от таких новостей. Дети вгоняют меня в жуткую депрессию.  
— Вгоняют в депрессию? — нахмурился Брюс.  
— Все они маленькие заложники. Полностью во власти кого-то из взрослых, ничего не могут с этим поделать и девяносто девять процентов из них несчастны.  
— Проецировать личный опыт на вселенную — это классический нарциссизм, знаешь ли.  
— Окей. Но если ты так убеждён, что я нарциссист, зачем ты ужинаешь со мной?  
— Нарциссисты — хорошие собеседники.  
Хэл сузил глаза.  
— Если я скажу, что ты флиртуешь — я нарциссист. Если я скажу, что ты говоришь правду, мне придётся признать, что я — нарциссист. Да ну тебя с твоей непробиваемой логикой.  
Весь этот вечер был довольно странным. Когда Хэл вспоминал его впоследствии, он казался вырезанным из времени и пространства, волшебный золотой уголок, граничащий с его жизнью, но непохожий на неё. Наслаждаясь вкусом navarin d'agneau и красного вина, он узнал, как звучит печальный низкий смех Брюса и внезапно подумал: “ _Ладненько. Хорошо. Это действительно возможно_ ”. Первейший признак того, что всё это не для него, что он не сможет это получить, но когда он обращал внимание на знаки? Ему стоит отпечатать историю всей своей жизни на больших листах бумаги с жирной надписью “Вот поэтому не видать тебе хороших вещей” поперёк каждого из них и швырнуть всю стопку себе под нос — очевидно, это единственный способ заставить его запомнить эту простую истину.  
Но почти всю ночь Хэл этого не помнил. Он не помнил во время их разговора за опустевшим столом, когда большинство завсегдатаев разошлись по домам. Они придвинулись поближе, сложив руки на стол, и Хэл не собирался разрушать чары, витавшие в воздухе и сделавшие эти разговоры возможными, будь это отсветы от свечей или что-то другое.  
— Я скажу вот что, — в конце-концов произнёс Брюс, — я знаю небольшое кафе недалеко отсюда, которое открыто круглосуточно. Там подают лучший кофе в городе. Почему бы нам не отпустить нашего официанта и не перебраться туда?  
Хэл, улыбнувшись, согласился. Расплатившись — и оставив чаевые настолько щедрые, что у Хэла заныли щёки от необходимости улыбаться, подписывая чек, — они вышли в тёплую летнюю темноту ночного города.  
— Оно за мостом, так что нам придётся туда ехать, — сказал Брюс, — моя машина в соседнем квартале. Или ты предпочтёшь свою?  
— Не-а, твоя подойдёт. Уверен, она намного лучше моей, хотя бы потому, что моя пока не существует.  
— О, Господи, — тяжело вздохнул Брюс.  
— Знаю, знаю… слушай, я собирался присмотреть какую-нибудь, правда, но я во многом выпал из жизни на последние три недели, а вернулся только позавчера, и у меня были заботы поважнее листания свежей копии “Consumer Reports”, знаешь ли.  
— Это какие же? — нахмурившись, спросил Брюс.  
— Дела космического копа. Ты точно хочешь знать?  
— Точно.  
И Хэл выложил ему всё о вентралианцах и их недавнем желании колонизировать технически неразвитые миры, заставляя тех подписывать невероятно запутанные контракты, и как Фонари пытались уговорить вентралианцев успокоиться нафиг и прекратить заниматься подобной дрянью, а милитаристическая фракция вентралианских генералов решила по приколу открыть огонь по Фонарям, благо они забыли, что Зелёные Фонари самые дипломатичные и миролюбивые ублюдки в Мультивселенной, но стоит открыть по ним огонь и горящая зеленью ярость размажет тебя тонюсеньким слоем и поджарит до корочки, и…  
— Извини, — сказал Хэл, осознав, что болтает без остановки уже минут пять, — просто я был слегка в эпицентре этой заварухи и немного сложно переключиться на что-то другое.  
— Мне подобное незнакомо, — ответил Брюс, щёлкнув ключами от машины, хищной серебристо-серой Lamborghini Aventador, припаркованной на обочине.  
— Господи Иисусе, — выдал Хэл, — ты припарковал эту крошку _на улице_?  
— У неё есть парочка защитных функций, так что это не должно тебя удивлять.  
— Если у неё между передними фарами не встроена лазерная пушка, я не вижу…  
— Ну здравствуй, — донёсся вкрадчивый голос из затенённой аллеи позади них, и Хэл застыл. Следом раздалось мягкое шарканье приближающихся шагов.  
— Я давненько за вами иду, — сказал мужчина, — но вам, кажется, было о чём поговорить. Не хотел прерывать.  
Брюс было направился к месту водителя, но остановился при первых звуках голоса. Хэл мог проследить осторожные экономные движения, с которыми он сдвинулся к периферии его поля зрения: боевой инстинкт.  
— Ты самый неудачливый бандит в мире, — произнёс Брюс, — если решил нас ограбить.  
— О, но я не собирался этого делать. Правда, Хэл?  
Хэл сжал в кулак кисть, на среднем пальце которой находилось кольцо, и провёл большим пальцем по гладкой полоске тяжёлого металла. Он молчал, пока мужчина приближался; судя по отражению на полированном боку соседней машины, ему был нужен именно Джордан.  
— Отличная тачка, — бросил он, — чёртова Ламбо. Похоже, мальчик мой, в бизнесе нужна скорость, я прав?  
— Садись в машину, — Хэл сказал Брюсу, не поворачивая головы, — я сейчас к тебе присоединюсь.  
— Не думаю, — ответил Брюс, медленно отходя от машины. Мужчина ухмыльнулся.  
— Да, красавчик. Сейчас он к тебе присоединится. Он не уйдёт, пока вы не кончите, правда ведь? Хэл так не делает.  
Девятнадцать лет прошло с момента их последней встречи, но, хоть всё вокруг значительно изменилось, он удивительным образом не изменился ни капли. Каштановые волосы поседели на висках, но не поредели. Лицо обветрилось, кое-где начала пробиваться щетина, а вот его фигура осталась прежней; он был всё таким же крупным и мускулистым. Однако, несмотря на это, он и в подмётки не годился Хэлу.  
— Однажды я сказал тебе, — ровно произнёс Хэл, — что если я увижу тебя снова, я тебя прикончу. С чего ты взял, что я не сдержу слово?  
Ухмылка на лице мужчины стала шире и Джордан ударил. Это было просто — два ловких движения и тот лежит на тротуаре, а третьим Хэл впечатал ботинок в открывшийся живот. Краем глаза от отметил полную неподвижность Брюса.  
— Хэл, — тихо произнёс тот.  
Хэл сильнее вдавил ногу в плоть.  
— Как тебе уже сказали, сегодня у тебя неудачный вечер.  
— Хэл, — ещё раз сказал Брюс.  
— Садись в машину, — ответил Хэл, — и уезжай отсюда. Мне нужно кое о чём позаботиться.  
— Думаю, мне стоит остаться.  
— А я сказал, _садись в машину_.  
Хэл повернул голову и прямо взглянул в глаза Брюсу. Он так никогда и не узнал, что прочёл в его глазах Брюс и что его заставило подчиниться, но он это сделал. Не оглядываясь, Уэйн сел в Lamborghini и выехал из переулка до того, как Хэл поставил ногу на тротуар.  
— Подъём, — процедил Хэл.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Хэлу пришлось бы довольно долго идти - гугл утверждает, что в Киргизии нет ни одного макдака х) 
> 
> *Компания по производству пылесосов. Их слоган "Nothing sucks like a Hoover" - "Ничто не всасывает (сосёт) так, как Hoover"


	5. Глава 5

Домой он вернулся в два часа ночи. Войдя в квартиру, Хэл со вздохом прислонился к двери. У него не осталось эмоций, даже застарелая ярость как будто выдохлась. Стала такой же пустой, как и его душа. Хэл сжал кулак и со всей дури впечатал его в дверь, просто чтобы как-то выплеснуть накипевшее на душе. А затем ударил снова. Сбитые костяшки пальцев начали болеть, но эта боль отвлекала от размышлений о тщетности бытия.  
– Это был Бак, – прозвучало у него за спиной, но Хэл при первых же звуках голоса моментально повернулся и вскинул руку с кольцом, создавая перед собой зелёный щит до того, как Брюс успел, сдаваясь, поднять руки. Хотя, это могла быть и попытка успокоить. Хэл опустил кольцо.  
– Господи Иисусе, – выдохнул он, – Мне стоит выдать тебе ключи? Ты теперь всё время собираешься так появляться?  
– Очевидно же, мне не нужны ключи. – заметил Брюс.  
– Ты _не можешь_ так себя вести. В моей квартире для тебя это чревато.  
– Это был Бак, – повторил Брюс.  
– Ага, прекрасная работа, детектив. Это был Бак. – Хэл бросил ключи на столик. – Зачем явился?  
– Убедиться, что ты в порядке.  
Хэл горько рассмеялся.  
– Всё шикарно. А как иначе?  
– Мне показалось, что ты мог…  
– А что за хрень, по-твоему, могла случиться, Брюс? – Невозмутимый Уэйн спокойно стоял посреди его кухни, засунув руки в карманы. – Серьёзно, что за хрень по-твоему могла случиться? Ты вручил Амбер Джордан пять миллионов долларов и посчитал проблему решённой? Ты правда думал, что это её заткнёт?  
Брюс по-прежнему молчал. Хэл снова облокотился на дверь.  
– Скажу тебе вот что, – устало произнёс Фонарь. – Ты знаешь богачей и преступников. Чёрт, возможно, ты даже разбираешься в обычных людях. Но я расскажу тебе о тех, о ком ты не знаешь совершенно ничего – о мусоре. Ты понятия не имеешь, как мыслит мусор. Мусору плевать на чьи-то интересы, включая собственные, так как у мусора их вообще нет. Знаешь, откуда я знаю о мусоре? Я рос среди него. В нём мои корни. Я знаю о мусоре, потому что _я сам_ – мусор. А теперь выметайся из моей квартиры и дай мне разгрести всё это дерьмо по-моему. По-твоему мы больше ничего не решаем.  
– Он хочет денег?  
Хэл рассмеялся.  
– Ну и что ты сделаешь? Запустишь лапу в фонд волшебных единорогов и подбросишь ему ещё пару миллионов? Позволь объяснить тебе одну вещь: этим ты проблему не решаешь, а _создаёшь_. Ты закидываешь приманку. Это как швырнуть сырое, истекающее кровью мясо в кишащий акулами океан; хищники чуют его за сотни, _тысячи_ миль. Вот дашь ты денег Баку, ну а дальше, как думаешь? Он не устоит перед соблазном растрепать об этом своим старым дружкам, уродам с тех записей, и вскоре каждая чёртова тварь объявится здесь. Может, не сразу. Возможно, это займёт месяцы или даже годы. Но все они со временем узнают, что вода окрашена кровью. И со временем они будут здесь. Ибо они – мусор, а мусор ведёт себя именно так.  
Хэл пинком придвинул кресло поближе к кухонному столу, собираясь присесть, но передумал и просто опёрся о стол. Внезапно он почувствовал себя совершенно измотанным и абсолютно не желал продолжать разговор.  
– Прошу тебя, уйди, – произнёс он.   
– Почему?  
– Это _мой_ дом. Арендную плату за него плачу пока именно я. Пусть ты и решил, словно купив меня ты купил и этот дом, но он мой. И мне решать, когда ты уйдёшь.  
– Я не считаю, будто купил его, и уж тем более не купил тебя. Но тебе нужно…  
– _Что?_ – проорал Хэл, и на этот раз его пинок опрокинул кресло на пол. – Успокоиться? Это мне нужно сделать? Как, чёрт побери, ты собирался закончить это предложение, Брюс? Давай, скажи, высокомерная скотина. Что мне нужно сделать?  
Глаза Брюса вспыхнули, и Хэл с интересом подумал, не разозлился ли Уэйн наконец.   
– Ты не рационален, – произнёс Брюс. – Как бы тебе этого не хотелось, но бить Бака было глупо. А уж угрожать ему – и подавно.  
– Я не _угрожал_ ему, я просто повторил сказанные когда-то слова, это было…  
– Угрозой. И если бы ты потратил шестьдесят секунд и подумал рационально…  
– Господи, ты можешь прекратить делать вид, словно существует какой-то вариант, видимый лишь тебе с недосягаемых вершин твоей мудрости? Потому что если бы ты не поступил так раньше, если бы позволил мне разобраться с Амбер по-моему, а не решил, что долбанный Бэтмен прилетит и разрулит за меня все проблемы как чёртова фея-крёстная, я бы не оказался в этой ситуации, тебе такое в голову приходило?  
– По-твоему? И как это, интересно? Распродажей остатков мебели, пока Амбер не станет скучно и она не сломает твою жизнь?  
– Это моя жизнь, хочу и ломаю!  
– Ты обратился ко мне за помощью, чего же ты от меня ожидал?  
– Если бы ты остановился на минутку и _спросил_ …  
– У меня нет привычки просить у некомпетентных людей разрешения делать мою работу!  
Хук справа в исполнении Джордана красиво и точно прилетел в челюсть Брюса без помощи какого-то там кольца. Само собой, Хэл всегда знал, что в состоянии ударить Бэтмена, но это сродни прыжкам с парашютом – раз на раз не приходится. И, конечно же, во второй раз его кулак был перехвачен, а рука заломлена в болезненный захват. Заехав локтем в бок Уэйду, Хэл вывернулся, однако Брюс успел схватить его за запястья и прижать обе руки к столу.  
– Ублюдок, – прошипел Хэл, тяжело дыша.  
– Раз уж поднял на меня руку, будь добр играть серьёзно, – проворчал Брюс, на что Хэл рассмеялся и дёрнулся вперёд, накрывая губы Брюса своими. Он сполна успел прочувствовать колкое касание щетины, пока не уловил тот момент, когда от удивления хватка Брюса слегка ослабла. _Попался, ублюдок_. Дождавшись неуверенного ответа – лёгкого открытия чужих губ – он, ухмыляясь, отстранился, одновременно направляя удар в живот Уэйна; и снова наткнулся на блок, этот гад всё ещё держал защиту.  
На этот раз отстранился Брюс.  
– Да пошёл ты, – бросил он, вытирая рот.  
– Наконец-то я выбил из тебя пару грязных словечек, – прошептал Хэл. Ледяные глаза напротив сощурились, а в следующую секунду в челюсть Фонаря со скоростью товарняка влетел кулак, и Хэл едва удержался на ногах. Под следующий замах он успел поднырнуть, на полсекунды задумавшись, не использовать ли кольцо… Но Джордан сам начал эту драку и будь он проклят, если не сможет сам её закончить.  
– Я не буду драться с тобой, – произнёс Брюс.  
– Очень мило с твоей стороны, особенно после того, как ты выбил из меня дух, – хмыкнул Хэл, вытирая губы.  
– Ты злишься на себя, а не на меня.  
– Естественно я злюсь на себя, но сюрприз-сюрприз, я очень даже зол на тебя, если ты не заметил. Время вышло, – ответил Хэл, поднимая руку. Судя по следам крови, губа таки разбита, но, к глубокому удовлетворению Фонаря, Брюс обзавёлся таким же украшением. Хэл потянулся за бумажными салфетками – рану стоило промокнуть, пока он весь не измазался кровью.  
– Решил поиздеваться надо мной? – сказал Брюс. – Раньше?  
– Это ты о поцелуе? Приди в себя, я не издевался. Я просто извлёк для себя небольшую выгоду, чуешь разницу? И вообще, не делай вид, будто мы оба не хотим отыметь друг друга до потери пульса.  
Хэл поморщился от боли, отнимая от губы салфетку и рассматривая оставшиеся на ней тёмные пятна.  
– В рукопашной тебя не одолеть. Не знаю, есть ли хоть одно движение, которое ты не предугадал бы. Это – единственный способ застать тебя врасплох. С эмоциями ты справляешься не очень.  
Он взял ещё одну салфетку и протянул её Брюсу. Тот осторожно принял её и прижал её ко рту.  
– В драке это будет твоим слабым местом, если хочешь знать.  
– Не хочу. И, в отличие от тебя, у меня нет привычки затевать драки с людьми, к которым я эмоционально привязан.  
– О, ладушки, я просто позвоню Дику и послушаю, что он мне на это скажет.  
Брюс молча сложил свою салфетку, но тишина всё ответила за него.  
– Видишь, – произнёс Хэл, – эмоции. И каждый раз они застают тебя врасплох.  
Фонарь вытащил новую салфетку и, пройдя к холодильнику достал из него лоток со льдом. Развернувшись к раковине, он вытряхнул в неё лёд и, завернув один из кубиков в салфетку, приложил импровизированный компресс к месту удара.  
– Вот и со мной так же, – сказал он крану, – я ничего не заметил. Я решил, что всё это больше не имеет ко мне никакого отношения. Бак, Амбер, вся та жизнь. Позволил себе думать, что это просто случилось со мной, а не являлось мной.  
Тем временем к раковине подошёл Брюс и встал рядом с ним, промывая свою салфетку под холодной водой. Уэйн вытащил из руки Хэла корявый свёрток со льдом и осторожно промокнул своей салфеткой отекающую губу Джордана.  
– Это просто случилось с тобой, – произнёс Брюс.  
– Но ты этого не знаешь.  
– В данном случае – знаю.  
Он отложил в сторону их самодельные холодные компрессы и опустил руку на затылок Хэла.  
– Это будет больно, – пробормотал Хэл.  
– Ещё как.

\---

Что бы он не представлял себе насчёт постельных утех с Брюсом – и, естественно, он думал об этом и раньше; блин, да у кого не было странных сексуальных фантазий с Бэтменом в главной роли? – реальность оказалась совершенно иной. Для мужчины, затянутого в чёрную кожу как заправский Дом*, он был на удивление сдержан. Молчалив, внимателен, осторожен.   
– Что мы можем сделать? – первым делом прошептал Брюс, роняя Хэла на кровать, и под наплывом эмоций Хэл не сразу понял, о чём тот говорит.  
– Не знаю, – прошептал он в ответ. – А чего ты хочешь?  
– Хочу заставить тебя кончить. Позволишь?  
– Ага. Брюс?  
– Ммм?  
– Моих родителей нет дома, мы можем не шептать.  
Тихий смех, завибрировавший в груди Брюса, Хэл ощутил всем телом. Он улыбнулся, и эту улыбку Брюс сцеловал с его губ. Этот парень вообще отлично целовался.  
– Такого у меня ещё никогда не было, – пробормотал Хэл, когда Брюс начал покрывать поцелуями его шею.  
– Чего? Ласк?  
– Ну… Думаю, их. И поцелуев.  
Брюс поднял голову и взглянул на него с нечитаемым выражением лица.  
– Не вздумай меня жалеть, – сказал Хэл, – не смей.  
– И не собирался. Скажи мне, что тебе нравится, и мы сделаем это.  
Хэл ненадолго задумался. Правда, думать было сложновато, ибо Брюс продолжил осыпать поцелуями его лицо и шею. А трущийся о его ногу стояк Брюса и вовсе наглухо вырубал высшую нервную деятельность. Но не скажешь же: “ _Я не знаю, что мне нравится, потому что никогда такого не делал_ ”? Находясь в постели с парнем? С парнем, чью фамилию он знал, который ему на самом деле небезразличен? Сплошная терра инкогнита*.  
Так что вместо этого Хэл попросил:  
– Сними свою водолазку.   
После секундного замешательства, Брюс подчинился.  
– Охренительный пресс.  
В ответ Брюс изогнул одну бровь и взялся за рубашку Хэла, но замер и вопросительно заглянул в глаза Фонаря. Тот одобрительно кивнул, и Брюс плавно расстегнул пуговицы одну за другой. Хэл скинул с себя ненужную деталь одежды и ладони Брюса прошлись по его груди.  
– Мне нравится, – произнёс Хэл, и Брюс в недоумении поднял на него глаза. – Ты спрашивал, что мне нравится, и это мне нравится. Это здорово.  
– Ладно, – сглотнув, сказал Брюс. – Нам не обязательно заходить дальше.  
– Не обязательно, говоришь? – хмыкнул Хэл, облапив задницу Брюса и потеревшись о его пах собственным. – То есть этого тебе будет достаточно.  
– Да.  
– Мне кажется, у тебя очень даже крепко стоит.  
– Ты прав.  
Хэл впился кончиками пальцев в такую шикарную задницу.   
– Если мы продолжим так, ты кончишь?  
– Да. – голос Уэйна заметно охрип.  
– Эй, Брюс.  
– Да.  
– Будет ок, если… Мы можем не снимать оставшуюся одежду. – Это задумывалось, как вопрос, но в конце голос Хэла как-то странно дёрнулся. Рукой Брюс гладил Джордана по волосам, а большим пальцем поглаживал его щёку.  
– Хорошо. – вот и всё, что прозвучало в ответ.  
Ну и зачем он это сказал? Какая глупая просьба. Он же на самом деле не имел это в виду. Просто… Он почувствовал зарождение внизу живота чего-то странного, такого, что заставит его вскочить с кровати и запереться в ванной, и не знал, сколько наготы ещё сможет вынести. Ему казалось, что Брюс и так уже видел его более обнажённым, чем кто-либо, и не был уверен, что сможет обнажиться ещё больше. Он не мог позволить себе риск закатить истерику перед Уэйном.   
Однако Уэйну, похоже, не было дела до Джордановских странностей. Он продолжал медленно двигаться, вжимаясь бёдрами в Хэла. Почему-то слои ткани, лежащие между ними, заводили в тысячи раз сильнее. Они перекатились по кровати – вот Хэл сверху, вот снова Брюс, – не прекращая увлечённо целоваться. Поцелуй прервался лишь когда Фонарь, тяжело дыша, оторвался от губ Брюса.  
– Чёрт, я на грани, – простонал он, – ох, ёлки, не останавливайся…  
Движения Брюса ускорились, бёдра всё сильнее вдавливали его в матрац. Хэл откинул голову назад и вцепился в плечи Брюса, прикусывая губу и изливаясь в бельё. Губы Уэйна скользили по его шее, а сам Бэтмен потянулся к собственной ширинке – конечно же, ему нужно было больше фрикций, Хэл ужасен в этом, ужасен в постели, Брюсу совершенно не нравится, он будет смеяться...   
– _О, Боже_ , – тяжело простонал Уэйн (этот стон, наверное, слышали все соседи) и Хэл чувствовал, как движется его рука, зажатая между их телами, а затем как он вздрагивает, кончая. Ладно, может, ему _не настолько_ не нравится.  
Потом они просто лежали рядом; Брюс не откатился, а Хэл его не только не оттолкнул, но даже обнял. Почему-то он хотел смотреть ему в лицо.  
– Останься, – прошептал он.  
– Да, – ответил Брюс.  
– Ты… Если хочешь, можешь снять одежду. Думаю, она не чище моей.  
Накрывшись простынями, Хэл избавился от брюк, стянул с себя боксёры и осторожно обтёр себя ими. Под защитой покрывал раздеваться было не сложно.  
– Ты уверен, что всё в порядке? – спросил Уэйн.  
– Да, всё… Всё хорошо. Прости за мои… странности.  
– Ну, – сказал Брюс, укладываясь под простыней рядом с ним, – по твоим же собственным словам меня тоже никто не назовёт нормальным.  
На это Хэл улыбнулся. Простыни многое сделали проще, теперь даже нагота не смущала так сильно. Постепенно они снова начали ласкать друг друга, что было довольно неожиданно, но если Бэтмен способен на несколько раундов, то возражать никто не собирается. На этот раз их ласки были неспешными и Хэл заметил, что Брюс следил, чтобы между ними всё время был слой ткани. Но даже так он мог чувствовать тело Уэйна гораздо лучше и ярче, что было очень круто. Лёжа в обнимку, они с упоением изучали тела друг друга. Брюс часто касался лица Джордана. Ему нравились лица и, определённо, нравились поцелуи.  
Они уснули ближе к рассвету, по-прежнему запутавшиеся в нескольких простынях. Хэл пару раз дотронулся до обнажённого тела Брюса, однако тот не пытался коснуться ничего, кроме лица и груди Джордана. Бэтмен спал очень крепко – что, вообще-то не так уж и удивительно. Куда удивительнее было то, насколько легко спалось рядом с ним… Или Хэл просто устал. Обычно ему не было дела до наличия спящего тела в его постели, Но “останься” слетело с его губ раньше, чем он успел об этом подумать.  
В сером предрассветном полумраке Хэла разбудило жужжание телефона под боком. Он попытался его игнорировать, но оно и не собиралось утихать. Более того, начали приходить смски. Хэл вслепую нашарил на полу назойливый гаджет и, сощурясь, взглянул на него. Звонили Брюсу, так что Хэлу стоило положить телефон обратно, но на экране светилась надпись: _“От: Кларк”_.  
Хэл провёл по ней пальцем.  
 _Ну? Как прошло свидание???_ –– это пришло часа два назад.  
Полученное сорок пять минут назад гласило: _Слушай, я ж умру от любопытства._  
А только что пришло следующее: _ОК, придурок. Если ты не перезвонишь мне и не расскажешь, что произошло, я предположу либо а) худшее, либо б) лучшее._   
Хэл призадумался. Он взглянул на Брюса, растянувшегося рядом на животе и сопящего, уложив голову на скрещенные руки. Ногу он закинул на Хэла; и эта тяжесть была не неприятна. _Прив, Кларк_ , – напечатал Хэл, – _Брюс напишет тебе попозже. Х.Д._  
Он кинут телефон на пол, не дожидаясь ответа Кларка, и заполз обратно в тёплый кокон из простыней поближе к живому теплу. 

\--- 

Глухой стук вломился в голову Брюса, заставляя того поплотнее накрыть голову подушкой. Альфред стучался в дверь. Если его игнорировать, он уйдёт. Только подушка почему-то была вполовину меньше обычного. И простыни были грубее, чем ему нравилось. Он с неохотой приоткрыл один глаз и взглянул на окружающий мир.  
Стучали во входную дверь. Он в квартире Хэла. В постели Хэла. Усилием воли он заставил себя проснуться.  
Рядом Хэл спешно натягивал штаны и бормотал себе под нос:  
– Ладненько, ладно, теперь надеть рубашку. Боже правый. Если это ШизоСтейси с нижнего этажа… Мы же не были слишком громкими, верно?  
Брюс лениво перевернулся и решил поспать ещё. Сейчас где-то около шести утра, возможно немного раньше. Они не так много проспали. Тем временем Хэл открыл дверь, а затем сквозь дремоту до Брюса донеслась странная смесь голосов и звуков, которую перекрыл возглас Джордана:  
– Что за нафиг? Возьмите се… Что вы, чёрт побери, делаете?..  
Брюс подскочил и натянул штаны раньше, чем успел проснуться.   
Офицер в униформе уткнул Хэла лицом в стол, рукой вцепившись ему в волосы, а колено вдавив в спину. Ещё двое в форме, двое в штатском и один криминалист* рассредоточились по квартире.  
– Мистер Джордан,– произнёс один из стоявших рядом офицеров, – Вы арестованы за убийство Эдварда Отиса Бакмана. Всё, что вы скажете, может и будет использовано против вас в суде. У вас есть право на адвоката. Если у вас нет адвоката…  
– Уберите своё грёбаное колено с моей спины, – рыкнул Хэл, за что державший его офицер впечатал его лицо в столешницу и заехал кулаком по голове.  
– Прекратите это, – произнёс Брюс, – он не сопротивляется.  
– О, вы только посмотрите, – ухмыльнулся коп, – кто-то обзавёлся парнем.  
– А вы обзаведётесь адвокатом, если не отпустите его. Кто отвечает за задержание?  
– Не ты, педик, – ответил другой коп, а тем временем самый крупный из них, попахивающий кофе и застарелым потом, начал выталкивать Брюса из квартиры, заломив ему руку за спину.  
– А вот за это вы поплатитесь значком, – произнёс Брюс сквозь стиснутые зубы. Но после болезненного удара коленом в спину он с лёгкостью высвободил руку и локтем нацелился в центр жирного живота, но не стал бить, осознав, что так Хэлу не помочь. Коп протащил его через комнату и впечатал головой в стол аккурат рядом с Хэлом, после чего список прав был зачитан им повторно. Ни капли не церемонясь, обоих заковали в наручники.  
Хэл повернулся к нему лицом.  
– Похоже, утро у тебя не задалось, как думаешь?   
– О, нет, это весьма впечатляюще.  
Офицер в штатском схватил его наручники и вслед за Хэлом вывел из квартиры, а затем отконвоировал вниз по лестнице к ожидающей у подъезда полицейской машине.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Дом = Доминант, в русскоязычной терминологии “Мастер”, верхний в Д/с отношениях. (см. БДСМ)   
> * terra incognita (лат.) – “неизвестная земля”  
> * у автора несколько не так, но мы взяли на себя смелость изменить количество людей, ибо изначально описанную толпу на задержание не зовут.


	6. Глава 6

Детектив Грейсон прислонился к шероховатой шлакобетонной стене и застыл в ожидании, нервно закусив губу и вертя в руках маленький пакетик с ценностями, который успел получить в приёмной.  
– Дик! – воскликнул Альфонсо, так что ему волей-неволей пришлось выдавить из себя улыбку и с наигранным энтузиазмом пожать парню руку. Ему всегда нравился Альфонсо.  
– Дик Грейсон, не верю своим глазам! Какого хрена ты забыл в Кост Сити, чел?  
– Ох, сам не представляю, – отозвался Дик, – слышал, вас тут не напрягают, вот и заглянул посмотреть на здешнюю роскошь. Как поживаешь?  
– Офигенно, чувак, лучше быть не может. Не хочешь пропустить по стаканчику кофе? У меня обед через двадцать минут, ты же не торопишься?  
– Прости, но у меня дела сегодня. Личные. Нужно договориться об освобождении под залог… В общем, моего отца.  
Широкое дружелюбное лицо Альфонсо расчертила улыбка, — чувак, яблоко от долбаной яблони недалеко падает, не так ли? Если он такой же скандалист как ты, то я могу поверить. Скажу тебе вот что, раз ты идёшь к заключённым: ты ни за что не догадаешься, кого ещё притащили сегодня. Ну же, попробуй отгадать.  
Дик вздохнул:  
— Думаю, это Брюс Уэйн?  
— Тебе в приёмной сказали? Вот козлы, всё испортили. Но ты не догадаешься во что он был одет, когда…  
— Альфонсо, кажется, мы с тобой никогда не говорили о том, кто мой отец.  
Из холла раздались шаги и в комнату вошёл Брюс, сопровождаемый полицейским. В ту же секунду вежливая улыбка улетучилась с лица Дика. Он резко развернулся к Альфонсо.  
— Дай-ка мне отчёт об аресте, — выдавил парень сквозь зубы. — И какой козёл додумался нацепить на него ошейник?  
— Эй-эй! — отозвался Альфонсо, — здесь тебе не Блюдхэвен и тут ты не детектив.  
— Тогда я позвоню начальнику полиции Кост Сити, но не думаю, что этого кто-то хочет. Но, кажется, только он может объяснить, почему лицо моего отца выглядит так, словно какой-то мудак с дубинкой решил поразвлечься. Минутку, а это что, следы от _наручников_? Что, чёрт возьми, тут произошло?  
Альфонсо на это только развёл руками.  
— Дружище, я не знал что вы родственники. В докладе написано только “сопротивление при аресте”. Не думаю, что….  
— Оставь, — сказал Брюс, — у нас нет времени. Уходим.  
— В чём это ты? Какого фига на тебе тюремная роба?  
— Во время ареста я был не одет.  
— Именно это я и собирался тебе сказать, — вставил бесполезную реплику Альфонсо.  
— Так, — продолжил Брюс, не сбавляя темпа, — мой телефон у тебя?  
— Да, но…  
Брюс выхватил мобильник и мигом набрал номер.  
— Лиана, он у тебя?  
Дику приходилось практически бежать по коридору, чтобы не отставать.  
— Брюс, постой-ка. Ничего не хочешь мне объяснить?! Час назад мне позвонила Лиана и сообщила, что ты был арестован. Я даже не знаю, как…  
Тот поднял руку, призывая помолчать.  
— Чёрт, — наконец, сказал Уэйн. — Уже? Да, да, я понимаю... Подключи всех своих сотрудников к этому делу, через четыре часа слушание насчёт залога. Может, у нас не так много шансов, но слушание - первый шаг к присвоению делу уровня штата, и… Да, я понимаю, я не указываю тебе, как делать твою работу, но осознаёшь ли ты.... Нет, я не пытаюсь отвлечь тебя от работы над делом, я просто пытаюсь убедиться, что…  
Мужчина отвёл руку с телефоном от уха и мрачно воззрился на аппарат.  
— Она повесила трубку, — произнёс он, — невероятно, аванс в четверть миллиона долларов и она бросила трубку в разговоре со мной. Честно сказать, если бы людям платили за их прекрасный характер, она не получила бы от меня ни цента.  
К тому моменту они успели добраться до стоянки, и Дик не выдержал.  
— Брюс! — он схватил мужчину за руку. За этой сценой продолжал наблюдать застывший у дверей Альфонсо, так что завтра им предстоит весьма занятный разговор. — Повторюсь, но, пожалуйста, объясни мне, что за чертовщина здесь творится. О каком слушании насчёт залога шла речь? Ты же был освобождён, хоть и, скорее всего, лишь благодаря тому, что Лиана позвонила сначала Гордону, а затем мне. Откуда взялось это слушание? Что вообще, блять, происходит?!  
Уэйн остановился и взглянул на него, будто только сейчас понял, что Дик находится рядом. На его челюсти, играя в солнечном свете новыми оттенками лилового, буйно расцвёл синяк, но, кажется, мужчину это ни капли не беспокоило.  
— Кошмар здесь творится, — вымолвил он, резко открывая дверь машины Дика. — Садись. Я поведу.  
— Кто бы сомневался, — тяжело вздохнул Дик.

***  
Не было никакого залога, и, если честно, он его и не ждал.  
Хэл был тих и во время довольно короткого слушания смотрел лишь прямо перед собой. Смысл всего этого состоял лишь в том, чтобы Лиара смогла разобраться с обвинением и поговорить с Хэлом, хоть он и не особо желал с ней сотрудничать. Она как изящная акула кружила по залу суда, внимательно следя своими хитрыми тёмными глазами за обвинителями, но ещё внимательней — за своим клиентом.  
— Начнём с хороших новостей, — сообщила она Хэлу после заседания, — это тяжкое убийство второй степени и лучшее, на что мы могли надеяться. Что бы они там себе не думали, но доказать преднамеренность никто не способен. На улице были и другие люди, которые видели, что Бакман за вами следил. Именно он был инициатором стычки, так что выводы неоднозначны.  
— Моё свидетельство будет полезно.  
Женщина скосила на него взгляд, — ваше свидетельство по большей части бесполезно. Конечно, мы могли бы исключить обстоятельство вашего ареста, что мне по силам. Вот только в это слабое звено ваших показаний прокурор и будет бить.  
Мужчина в ответ поморщился, — Ясненько.  
— Думаю, вы понимаете, отчего я назвала наличие свидетелей вашей встречи с Бакманом большой удачей. Это наилучший вариант, поскольку у Хэла было более чем достаточно поводов для убийства этого человека.  
— Просто великолепно.  
— Есть и ещё плюсы. Никто не видел самого убийства, да и орудие убийства тоже ещё предстоит обнаружить. Конечно, орудие убийства было обнаружено лишь в очень малом проценте раскрытых убийств, но всё же это позволяет посеять некоторые сомнения у судьи.  
— Поводы для убийства, — вымолвил Брюс, — значит, присяжным известно, что связывает Бака и Хэла.  
— В деталях, — вставила женщина, — поэтому арест и произошёл так быстро. Видимо у них были улики, записи и…  
— Ептыть, — вырвалось у Хэла. В ужасе он обхватил голову руками.  
— Вы знаете о них.  
— Да.  
— Понимаете, почему убийство первой степени было бы для них простым делом?.  
— Да.  
Она постучала карандашом по столу. Брюс ощутил на себе её оценивающий взгляд.  
— Вы облегчите мне задачу, если убедите клиента сотрудничать со мной.  
— А… Ну, я попробую, но он довольно… упрямый.  
— Сейчас он заявил, что собирается отказаться от услуг адвоката.  
— Я поговорю с ним.  
— И как часто это срабатывает?  
— Никогда, — мрачно ответил Брюс.  
Она собрала свои бумаги, разложив их на три параллельных группы на расстоянии ровно ⅝ дюйма друг от друга. Наверное, из-за этого ОКР* ей приходится принимать немало лекарств, однако абсолютно все аспекты заметного эмоционального дефицита Лианы всегда помогали ему на юридическом поле, так что он рассчитывал на них и сейчас.  
— Как я понимаю, хорошие новости законились и теперь начнутся плохие?  
— Да.  
— Я слушаю.  
— Я не возьмусь за это дело.  
Брюс сжал челюсти.  
— Это противоречит соглашению, — прорычал он. — Ваша фирма получила аванс и в зале суда я хочу видеть именно вас и никого иного.  
— Вы не так меня поняли. Никто не возьмётся за это дело. Я рекомендую ему признать вину.  
— Нет. И точка.  
— Вы считаете, из этой ситуации есть какой-либо выход? У моего клиента очень много мотивов совершить убийство. Я бы даже сказала прорва. Очевидный шантаж, личная месть, длительная травма — это же блэк-джек для прокурора, круче любого порно. Только идиот возьмётся за подобный случай.  
— Тогда я найму идиота.  
— Тогда я могу гарантировать, что он получит пожизненное. У нас есть жертва с пятью ножевыми ранениями в брюхе, нанесёнными восьмидюймовым охотничьим ножом. Кровь жертвы в квартире и на руках Хэла. И есть подозреваемый, застуканный с поличным во время _бурного празднования_ на следующее же утро.  
— Я бы попросил…  
— _Бурного гей-празднования._  
Брюс отодвинул стул и подошёл к окну. Её офис был почти таким же большим, как его собственный. Сама она не доставала ему даже до лопаток и едва ли была выше пяти футов. Прокуроры всегда недооценивали эту женщину в зале суда, ему доводилось наблюдать подобное не один раз. Женщина маленького роста с мягким голосом, да к тому же чернокожая. Все адвокаты противной стороны её игнорировали, пока не оказывались лежащими в луже собственной крови у её ног, а она лишь мило улыбалась. Такой же луже, в какой был обнаружен Эдвард Бакман.  
— Я отказываюсь верить, что это имеет значение, — сказал он.  
— Можете верить во что угодно. Я занимаюсь реальными делами, а не фэнтезийными, где сексисты, гомофобы и расисты не сидят на скамье присяжных каждый день. Повторю, мы не выиграем. Если он получит предложение — а это дело так и просится в суд, нет никакой гарантии, что ему вообще что-то предложат — я бы посоветовала ему принять его. Разумеется, если он согласится на то, чтобы я его представляла.  
— Понимаю, — сказал он чуть погодя. Из её окна открывался почти такой же прекрасный вид, как из его, вот только ей он достался не на серебряном блюде. Ради него она работала, не покладая рук, демонстрируя больше решимости и воли, чем большинство людей. Надобно бы расширить её полномочия и сделать её официальным адвокатом Лиги.  
— Понимаю, — повторил он, — но есть некоторые вещи, которых не понимаете Вы. К примеру то, кем является Ваш клиент и кем являюсь я. Есть некоторые серьёзные обстоятельства, из-за которых Вы пойдёте в суд и выиграете его.  
— Серьёзные обстоятельства, — произнесла она, чопорно положив руки на стол, — мистер Уэйн. Вы думаете, я не знаю, на кого работаю?  
Он отвернулся от окна. Адвокат пристально смотрела на него.  
— Мне известно уже довольно давно. Я знаю большую часть Лиги Справедливости. Но это не изменит моего решения. Это наилучший совет, который я могу дать кому-либо, кем бы он ни был.  
— Да Вы пугаете, — сказал Уэйн.  
— Поэтому и работаю на Вас.  
— Очко в Вашу пользу, — отозвался Брюс, вновь поворачиваясь к окну.  
Это произошло за два дня до того, как он смог вновь увидеть Хэла. И он с трудом смог сглотнуть обратно желчь и панику, ставшие комком в его горле при виде Джордана в тюремной робе. В городской тюрьме, по крайней мере, была конфиденциальная комната для свиданий: железный стол, два скрипучих стула и охранник за дверью. Хэл же бездумно пялился на противоположную стену, так же, как и в зале суда.  
— Какого хрена ты здесь забыл? — бросил Джордан.  
— Мило. Почему ты отказался от Лианы?  
— Потому что мне это не нужно. Мы закончили?  
— Чёрта с два мы закончили.  
— Знаешь, что, мы закончим, когда я скажу об этом охраннику. Разве что ты желаешь поспорить и с ним.  
— Ну и какой у тебя план? Делать вид, что ничего не происходит? Всадить себе нож в живот посреди заседания? Ты не можешь изменить случившееся, но можешь изменить будущее.  
Впервые за всё это время Хэл перевёл взгляд на него.  
— Ты что, не собираешься спросить, я ли это сделал?  
— Мне не нужно задавать вопрос, ответ на который я уже знаю.  
— Ты думаешь, что знаешь ответ.  
— Послушай меня, — произнёс Брюс, придвигаясь ближе, — Отказываться от представителя — это не выход. Компетентный юрист способен…  
— Мне не нужен твой юрист, — буркнул Хэл, хмуря брови. — Я не хочу твоего юриста. Я никогда не просил у тебя юриста. Я не подписывался на твоего тысяча-долларов-в-час скользкого-как-угорь юриста. Я соглашусь на любого олуха, которого мне подсунут, мне пофиг.  
— Это тупо.  
— Возможно. Но порой приходится вести себя именно так. Порой решения нет, слыхал о таком? Порой тебе приходится просто смириться с обстоятельствами.  
— Почему ты пытаешься убедить меня в своей виновности?  
Хэл откинул голову назад и закрыл глаза.  
— Просто оставь меня в покое, — пробормотал он. — Ну что тебе стоит?  
— Нет.  
— Прошу, просто уйди отсюда, — Хэл так и не открыл глаза и Брюсу пришло в голову, что виной тому не раздражение, а изнеможение. Брюс очень удивится, если Хэл за эти два дня поспал хотя бы часа четыре.  
— Послушай, — вновь заговорил Брюс спокойным и ровным голосом. — Ты не выиграешь дело в суде. Ты не выиграешь апелляцию. Единственный способ выиграть — это найти настоящего виновного, и быстро. Но ты должен дать мне на это время. Я не смогу исправить что-нибудь настолько идиотское, как признание или пагубное отсутствие представителя. Даже появление настоящего убийцы ничем не поможет, если ты поднесёшь им это дело на блюдечке. Это я к тому, что ещё рано опускать руки.  
— Ага, — устало отозвался Хэл, — потому что всегда есть ответ и Бэтмен его отыщет. Господи. Тебе выражение “носить воду решетом” вообще ни о чём не говорит?  
— Ни о чём конкретном.  
Хэл накрыл лоб ладонью. Его плечи задрожали и Брюс внезапно понял, что тот смеётся.  
— Ты упёртый сукин сын, — сообщил ему Хэл.  
— Именно.  
— Брюс, — вздохнул Хэл, бросая на него такой взгляд, будто собирался объяснять устройство мироздания твердолобому двухлетке. — Смотри. Помнишь, ты пришёл ко мне в квартиру и рассказал, что заплатил Амбер? Ты сказал… ты сказал, что миллиардер не потому, что нанимаешь некомпетентных адвокатов, а я сказал, что потому, что ими были твои родители. Помнишь это?  
— Да.  
— В том-то и дело. Мы рождены теми, кто мы есть. Я рождён мусором, а ты — миллиардером, и иногда, как бы не старался, ты не можешь изменить то, чем являешься. Я очень долго убегал от этого, и у меня получалось. Но всё это всегда было лишь мишурой. Я не мог по-настоящему сбежать от этих людей, не больше, чем ты можешь сбежать от фамилии Уэйн. Это просто… моя суть. Возможно, это… То место, которому я действительно принадлежу. Так что просто уйди отсюда и забудь обо всём, ладно? Просто… Забудь обо мне.  
— Не особо реально, — мягко произнёс Брюс.  
Хэл встал и заколотил в дверь.  
— Не делай этого, — попробовал вмешаться Брюс, но Хэл проигнорировал его.  
— Охрана, — позвал он, — я готов.  
— Пожалуйста, обдумай мои слова, — в очередной раз попытался Брюс, но Джордана уже вели к двери, и ни жирный бородатый охранник, ни Хэл не посмотрели на него. Он остался стоять в провонявшей потом маленькой комнатушке.  
Поддавшись дурацкому порыву, он схватил одну из этих пародий на стул и швырнул её в стену. Металлические крепления не выдержали и детали рассыпались по полу. Брюс со злостью пнул несколько деревяшек, а затем быстрым шагом вышел из комнаты, резко хлопнув дверью. В углу комнаты поблёскивала линза видеокамеры, так что ему наверняка пришлют счёт за стул, плюс, возможно, ещё и повестку, но ему было абсолютно наплевать.  
***  
В день вынесения приговора Хэлу позволили надеть нормальную одежду, что, если подумать, было совершенно уморительно. Ладно ещё на суде, там одежда позволяет судье видеть человека вместо убийцы и бандита в тюремной робе, но в чём смысл сейчас, когда обе стороны более-менее согласились с тем, что он и есть убийца и бандит, ему было неведомо. Он вообще не думал, что ему необходимо лично присутствовать при вынесении приговора. Ему ведь уже назначили меру наказания? Но, очевидно, денежное вливание пошло именно на то, чтобы он торчал в зале суда и приговор зачитали ему в лицо, пусть это и бессмысленная трата времени для всех, не говоря уж об оплате услуг химчистки.  
В целом, он готовился к такому. Всего лишь последнее испытание, которое нужно выдержать. Ничего сложного, как ему казалось; по крайней мере, до того, как его ввели в зал суда (ввели, хех, прекрасный эвфемизм ко всему происходящему на данный момент в его жизни) и он увидел там практически всех знакомых ему людей.  
— Какого х… — пробормотал Хэл адвокату, которая занималась своим обычным делом: притворялась, что он не говорил ни слова.  
В ряду за столом защиты (и откуда здесь вообще стол защиты, сегодня вынесение приговора, он ни от кого не _защищается_ ) сидели Брюс, Кларк, Оливер, Дина и Барри, и все они смотрели прямо на него. Блять. А за ними — другие люди. Похоже, репортёры, что немного удивило Хэла. Он знал, что эта история имела некоторый ход благодаря связи с Брюсом Уэйном, но ему казалось, что отсутствие суда должно было немного исправить ситуацию. На суде Брюсу пришлось бы давать показания. Те пять миллионов долларов обязательно всплыли бы и от Брюса потребовали бы объяснений. Его имя ещё сильнее измазали бы в грязи, а результат, по словам сидящей слева от него кошмарной мегеры под маской адвоката, остался бы таким же, и не верить этому Хэл не видел причин.  
Он всё делал правильно. Но проще от этого не становилось.  
Судья начал заседание с оглашения обвинений, а также официального разбора дела обвинителем. Всё это было просто смехотворно, так что Хэл упёрся безразличным взглядом в железный символ весов, что висел на стене за спиной судьи. Забавнее всего, что после краткого пересмотра дела был объявлен перерыв на обед. Какая-то Оруэлловская постановка, от начала до конца. Хэл закатил глаза, когда все были вынуждены покинуть зал, предоставляя судье, измотанному сидением жопой в мягком кресле целых 45 минут, отдохнуть.  
— Есть придётся в здании суда, — сказала Кошмарная Госпожа Адвокат, — можем заказать бутерброды, если хочешь.  
— Да что за нахрен, — вздохнул Хэл, потирая лоб.  
Это был самый мучительно тихий обед в его жизни: вся компания жевала свои сэндвичи с таким видом, будто интереснее этого нет ничего на свете. Но ещё хуже был разговор, состоявшийся до еды; Брюс ушёл заказывать обед, а Барри выбрал именно этот момент для расспросов о происходящем.  
— Бессмыслица какая-то, — в тысячный раз пробормотал Флэш.  
— Ну… Бар, напиши гневное письмо своему конгрессмену, не знаю, что ещё тебе сказать.  
— Но… Наверняка, если бы состоялся суд, если бы у тебя был шанс _доказать_ свою невино…  
— Тьфу ты! А мне такое не пришло в голову, Барри, — рыкнул Хэл, отбрасывая вчерашнюю газету, которую оставил сокамерник. — Сейчас я возьму да и объясню в двух словах людям, что я не потрошил этого козла охотничьим ножом и спокойно пойду домой?  
Барри запротестовал:  
— Но суд по крайней мере даст тебе шанс не хоронить себя в четырёх стенах.  
— На суде я практически стопроцентно получил бы пожизненное, а сейчас мне светит от пятнадцати до двадцати лет, так что, если ты не против, я выберу второй вариант, при котором у меня остаётся надежда пожить после всей этой хрени. Такой вариант тебя устраивает?  
— Барри просто пытается понять, — мягко произнесла Дина, и он знал, что ответил слишком резко, но ему было начхать.  
Барри покосился на газету.  
— Прости, — вздохнул он. — Я знаю… Я понимаю, ты не хочешь говорить обо всём сейчас, но мы просто пытаемся придумать, как тебе помочь.  
— В очередь! — хмыкнул Хэл, — Бэтмен уже разобрался с этим, я уверен. Он с удовольствием просветит вас, ведь ему известна каждая чёртова мелочь в этой вселенной.  
В ответ на это Кларк слегка приподнял бровь, но промолчал.  
— Прекрасно, но есть ещё кое-что, — сказал Барри, наклонившись через стол, — каким боком во всём этом замешан _Брюс_? Если верить газетам (а я, к слову, не верю), во время твоего ареста он был в твоей квартире, причём практически голым. Что за нафиг? Это подали так, словно вы занимались сексом, ты уж прости мой скептицизм насчёт тех статей.  
— Ну что же, позволь мне прояснить ситуацию, — протянул Хэл. — Барри. Слушай очень внимательно. Тем утром Брюс был у меня, потому что мы трахались как взрослые люди, которым этого очень хотелось. Это тебе чем-то помогло?  
— Ого, так ты теперь не только убийца но и _гей_?  
— Похоже не то. И почему у меня такое чувство, что больше всего ты негодуешь по второму пункту?  
Барри уставился на него, стиснув зубы. Затем он резко отодвинул стул и выбежал из комнаты, на прощание громко хлопнув дверью. Никто не произнёс ни слова. Хэл же просто хотел получить, наконец, свой чёртов бутерброд.  
— Простите, — сказал Кларк и вышел следом за Барри.  
Олли положил ладонь на его плечо и осторожно сжал пальцы. Хэл сидел вместе с Олли и Диной в тишине, пока не принесли еду. Брюс раздал всем их заказы, ничего не сказав ни по поводу похоронной тишины, ни насчёт отсутствия Кларка и Барри. На минуту в зале было слышно лишь интенсивную работу челюстей. Где-то через минуту Оливер отложил свой бутерброд.  
— Дорогая, можно тебя на минутку? — спросил он, поднимаясь и отряхивая колени от крошек. Дина совершенно не удивилась и вслед за ним покинула зал.  
— Мило, — сказал Хэл, когда они ушли, сминая салфетку в шарик и засовывая её в пустой пакет. Брюс ничего не ел. Секунды утекали; вероятно, последние в его жизни секунды наедине с Брюсом. Сказать нужно было слишком многое. И мысли об этом лишь усиливали боль в груди.  
— Слушай, — наконец сказал он, — Я внезапно вспомнил… Я так и не сказал тебе “спасибо”.  
В глазах Брюса застыло удивление. Смотрите-ка, он в самом деле смог удивить Бэтмена. Очко в пользу фонаря.  
— Ты поблагодарил меня, — буркнул Уэйн. — У тебя чересчур развито чувство иронии.  
— Думаешь, я виню тебя?  
— Ты должен.  
Фыркнув, Хэл покачал головой..  
— Всё, что ты делал — пытался помочь. Возможно той ночью я был взбешен и наговорил много чего, но я знаю правду. А правда в том, что, скорее всего, не было никакого шанса предотвратить всё это, с той самой минуты, как Амбер нашла коробку. События могли развиваться по дюжине сценариев, но все они закончились бы здесь. Так что нет, чёрт подери, я тебя не виню. Прости, если… Ну, знаешь, если ты думал, что да.  
— Всё в порядке.  
— Нет, не в порядке. Я круто облажался. И мне жаль, что я… налажал и в этом, — вздохнул Хэл, неловко взмахивая рукой в неопределённом жесте. Брюс его понял.  
— Мне очень понравилось ужинать с тобой, — сказал Брюс.  
— Ага, — у Хэла внезапно перехватило горло — мне тоже. Скажу тебе вот что: лет через пятнадцать-двадцать угостить можешь ты. Я буду ждать.  
Брюс ничего не ответил, но внезапно его ладонь сжала руку Хэла. Джордану хотелось вырваться, но почему-то не мог этого сделать. Такая сильная рука. Она каким-то образом делала сильнее и Хэла.  
— Кажется, Барри обозлился на меня. Как-то так.  
— Он это переживёт.  
— А остальные нихрена не знают, что сказать.  
— Они это переживут.  
— Пора, — сообщила Кошмарная Госпожа Адвокат, на мгновение заглянув в комнату.  
— Она меня пугает к чертям собачьим, — поёжился Хэл.  
— Так и должно быть.  
— Чуть не забыл, — Хэл вытащил из кармана кольцо Зелёного фонаря и вложил его в руку Брюса. — Береги его, ладно? В какой-то момент Стражи захотят его вернуть, но особых церемоний не жди. Оно просто уплывёт, повинуясь их решению, как только они найдут мне замену.  
— Ты незаменим, — отозвался Брюс странно напряжённым и низким голосом. Хэл никогда раньше не слышал таких ноток в голосе Уэйна.  
— Ну, сомневаюсь, что они согласятся с тобой. И, послушай... Блять, я даже не начинал разгребать это всё, но моя квартира… Просто, не знаю, продай всё, что угодно можешь делать, мне плевать. У меня нет ничего ценного. Если хочешь, можешь просто позвонить благотворительным организациям, чтобы они всё забрали, пожертвовать всё кому-то. Я хотел попросить Барри заняться этим, но...  
— Я позабочусь об этом.  
— Я должен вернуться обратно, — сказал Джордан, — мне нужно продержаться до конца.  
— Да.  
Хэл взглянул на их соединённые руки. Они хорошо смотрелись вместе. Размер и форма почти совпадали, но кожа Брюса была светлее, чем у загорелого Джордана.  
— Я был рад работать с тобой, — поднимаясь, промолвил Хэл. — И горд.  
— Это было честью для меня, — ответил Брюс со всё той же странной ноткой напряжённости в голосе. На затылок Хэла легла ладонь. Уэйн ждал разрешения и Хэл коснулся его рта своими губами. Было здорово целовать человека такого же роста, как и он сам. Поцелуй был медленным и ленивым, словно впереди у них был целый день, целый год, целая жизнь, а не каких-то жалких тридцать секунд.  
— Береги себя, — прошептал Хэл, — постарайся не убиться там, ладно?  
С этими словами он оттолкнулся от Брюса и направился обратно в зал суда, к долгой дороге длиной в двадцать лет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ОКР = обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство.


End file.
